Tigrilla
by Ami 142
Summary: Tigrilla la valiente hija del jefe de la tribu de los Picanniny jamás creyó que por pedir un extraño deseo llegaría a un extraño lugar llamado Nunca Jamás. Ni mucho menos que conocería a su primer y único amor. Porque Peter Pan antes de pertencer a Wendy, perteneció a una valiente guerrera.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada bienvenidos/as a otra ida de cabeza mía. Espero que os guste ya que estoy un poco cansada de la relación de amor entre Peter y Wendy y como personalmente me gusta mucho este persona decidí hacer un fanfic sobre ella. :D**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO : NUNCA JAMÁS**

Tigrilla dejó a un lado su estuche con las fechas y su gran arco para descansar junto al río. Había sido un gran día pues había conseguido cazar tres conejos y dos ardillas. Suspiró mientras veía su rostro reflejado en el agua cristalina del río. Un rostro de tez morena que pertenecía a una niña de doce años. Una niña que dentro de tres días dejaría de serlo, pues cumpliría los trece y eso según las layes de su tribu, quería decir que ya estaba prepara para ser una adulta.

_ ¡Odio ser la hija del jefe! _ Bufó molesta mientras golpeaba con su puño el reflejo de su rostro que le devolvía el río. _ Ojalá ocurriera algún milagro para librarme de ésto.

Como buen jefe de la tribu de los Picanniny, su padre, el hombre que infundía respeo y sabiduría a partes iguales, se había encargado de buscar pretendiente para su hija. Pero no uno cualquiera, el que se quedara con su hija debería ser valiente, fuerte, apuesto e inteligente y para escogerlo hizo una competición.

Una competición que consistía en una serie de pruebas, de las cuales su principal objetivo eran poner a prueba la destreza de los jóvenes que pretendía convertise en el marido de su más preciado tesoro. Y finalmente y tras varias semanas de competición, un joven tres años mayor que ella se alzó como vencedor. Un joven con la misma tez morena que los pertenecientes a su tribu, musculoso, valiente y atractivo, el cual era deseado por casi todas las chicas de la tribu. Por casi todas, menos por una.

La única hija del Jefe de la tribu era la única que nunca suspiró por él. Para ella BlackBird sólo era un joven arrogante, el cuál solo le gustaba excibir sus trofeos de caza y sabía que si se casaba con ella no sería por amor, si no para exibirla como un trofeo más entre sus amigos.

Y ahora como hija ejemplar tenía que aceptar su destino. Un destino, que por más que le rezara a sus ancentros, no lo podía evitar y tenía que aceptarlo valientemente. Porque, ¿qué otra opción tenía ella si sólo era una niña?. Una que era obligada a crecer de la noche a la mañana para cumplir una estúpida tradición impuesta hace años, una que ni siquiera había desarrollado su cuerpo de mujer y ni tan siquiera sangraba... una niña al fin y al cabo y que como tal no podía imponerse.

Volvió a suspirar mientras metía sus pies descalzos en las frías aguas del río con tal de aliviarse el dolor que tenía al haber estado cazando todo el día. Una actividad que pronto tendría que dejar porque al ser una mujer casada, tendría que quedarse en su casa y cuidar a sus futuros hijos y a un arrogante marido que ni siquiera amaba.

Consciente de que éste iba a ser su último día de libertad, liberó su espeso cabello negro azabache de las gruesas trenzas que lo sujetaba, y se tumbó sobre el fresco ceped, mientras dejaba que el cálido sol de la primavera bañara su rostro moreno. Cuando de repente se erguió al escuchar un sonido familiar.

Un sonido que provenía de algunos de los cuernos que utiliziva el chamán de la tribu y que indicaba que pronto se iba a anunciar una noticia importante y que la joven india ya sospechaba cual era.

Sin mucho ánimos se puso sus botas de piel de oso que ella misma había cazado, cogió la caza que había hecho y sin molestarse en volver a recogerse el pelo, se dirigió hacia su capamento, el cual no estaba muy lejos de allí. Una vez dentro vio como una multitud se apiñaba alrededor del centro de la plaza, mientras el chaman de la tribu comenzaba a recitar la noticia.

_ Hola pequeña WhiteMoon _ Saludó Tigrilla a una pequeña niña _ ¿Por qué están todos reunidos?, ¿acaso por fin se va hacer oficial mi boda?.

_ No es eso, es que por lo visto BlackBird y sus compañeros de caza han encontrado algún objeto raro proveniente de las estrellas... Según dicen, lo han robado del campamento de los hombres de rostros pálidos que hay a cicuentas millas al norte.

Tigrilla frunció la frente sin entender muy bien a la pequeña, y tras hacerse un hueco entre la multitud, consiguió llegar al centro, donde estaban el chaman, su padre y el fanfarrón de su prometido que excibía con orgullo un extraña roca de color grisáseo que emitía un brillo de color rojizo extraño.

_ Padre, ¿qué es eso que habéis encontrado?.

_ ¡Trigilla, mi querida esposa! _ Exclamó BlackBird, mientras le tiraba fuertemente de su brazo para acercarla hasta donde estaba él _ Hoy estás de suerte, no solo porque dentro de unas horas se va hacer oficial tu enlace con el mejor y más atractivo cazador de la tribu. _ Hizo una pausa para ver a las jóvenes de la tribu suspirar por él, para después continuar _ Si no porque vas a hacer testigo del maravilloso objeto que le he robado a la tribu de los extrangeros de rostro pálido.

_ Primero como tú bien has dicho, ni siquiera estamos oficialmente prometidos y segundo, ¿qué tiene de especial ese trozo de roca?, ¿acaso sirve para cazar lobos?.

_ Mi querida hija, no debes hablarle así a tu futuro esposo y tampoco debes de interrumpirle cuando habla, sobre todo si es algo importante.

_ No se preocupe, ya haré que me respete cuando sea mi esposa, pero volviendo al asunto de la roca, mis compañeros y yo le oímos a decir al dueño de la roca que provenía del cielo. Más concretamente de las estrellas... al parecer la pasada lluvia de estrellas fugaces, nos trajo este curioso objeto. Y como todos bien sabemos el hombre blanco no respeta nuestro territorio, así que decidí tomarme la justicia por mi mano y robar a su tribu algunos objetos valiosos, entre los que se encuentra esta extraña roca _ Y tras soltar su discurso, el fanfarrón guerrero, levantó con orgullo el trofeo robado.

_ Muy bien Blackbird, ¿y qué se supone que hace?.

_ Esa mi querida esposa, es una muy buena pregunta. Verás oí decir que al provenir de las estrellas, es capaz de concedernos un deseo... Pero sólo si se pide desde el corazón. Yo evidentemente no he pedido nada, ya que soy el mejor guerrero de la tribu y además tengo a la mejor esposa que puedo desear, por eso he decidido regalarselo a nuestro Jefe, como respeto hacia él.

BlackBird entregó la roca extraña a su Jefe, el cual tras examinarlo con curiosidad se lo dio a su hija, la cual tras hacer lo mismo que su padre y determinar que era sólo una simple roca, se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Porque quizás la podría utilizar como munición contra su futuro marido, si éste intetaba sobrepasarse con ella en su _deseada _noche de boda.

_ Muy bien y ahora _ Siguió el Jefe de la Tribu con tono solemne _ Ya va siendo hora de anunciar los que todos andábamos esperando. Una noticia que como padre me siento muy orgulloso de proclamar. Mi hija Tigrilla y el joven Blacbird, quedan oficialmente comprometidos, y la boda se celebrará dentro de tres días, coincidiendo con el cumpleaños número trece de la afortunada. Una vez dicho ésto, queda inagurada la fiesta oficial de compromiso.

Todos los presentes gritaron de júbilo, mientras la joven princesa india se escabullía y se dirigía hacia su pequeña tienda de campaña, para tumbarse en la cama. La noche comenzó a caer y desde fuera, Tigrilla podía oir el jaleo provocado por los demás miembros de la tribu. La fiesta transcurría en honor a la joven pareja, pero mientras que su prometido estaba afuera pavonéandose por su compromiso, ella seguía tumbada, pensando en un plan para escapar de su destino.

_ Quizás si me escapo y me integro en una de las tribus de los rostro pálido... O quizás pueda formar mi propia tribu... O quizás... ¿A quién pretendo enganñar?... Mi destino ha quedado sellado y por mucho que corra o intente huir jamás me escaparé de él.

Unos suaves golpes proveniente de afuera hizo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos para abrir la puerta de su tienda y encontrarse con la pequeña WhiteMoon.

_ Hola Tigrilla, no te encontraba en la fiesta y pensé en ir para saber que te ocurría... Aunque pensármelo mejor, debe de ser los nervios, ya que te sentirás muy afortunada por casarte con BlackBird.

_ Bueno si casarte con el mayor idiota, engreído y fanfarrón es un orgullo, entonces estoy de suerte... Ni siquiera me dejará ir de caza con mi arco porque le duele en su orgullo de macho que soy mejor que él.

_ Pero tampoco es tan malo... Quiero decir que es el destino de las mújeres de nuestra tribu, y pronto yo también tendré que cumplirlo.

_ Pero... ¿y si púdieramos librarnos de el?, quiero decir, ¿por qué tenemos que cumplir con algo que fue impuesto hace años?... No sabes cuanto desearía porder librarme de esa estúpida boda.

_ No digas eso... ya verás que cuando mañana comencemos con los preparativos te sentirás mucho mejor... ¡si hasta han cogido la mejor piel de lobo para confeccionarte un vestido de novia!, en serio, serás la envidia de todas las mujeres de la tribu. Bueno será mejor que te deje descansar para que recuperes fuerza para mañana, buenas noches princesa.

_ Buenas noches pequeña.

Tigrilla cerró la puerta de su tienda de campaña y se volvió a tumbarse sobre su mullida cama, cuando sentió que tenía algo duro en el bolsillo de su vestido. Lo sacó y vio que era la roca que provenía de las estrellas.

_ Esta bien pequeña... dicen que concedes deseos... pues bien deseo que mi boda nunca jamás se lleva a cabo, quiero que me lleves a un sitio donde nunca jamás cumpla los trece... y sobre todo quiero que en ese sitio no vuelva a ver nunca jamás el arrogante de BlackBird... _ Deseó mientras cerraba sus ojos de color avellana para poder dormir y conseguir olvidarse de su destino por unas horas.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la fiesta se había acabado y todo el pueblo descansaba, la extraña roca que aún tenía Tigrilla entre las manos, comenzó a brillar con mucha intesidad,. Con tanta fuerza, que si alguno de los presentes hubiera estado despierto se hubiera quedado ciego. La luz envolvió a todo el campamento menos una tienda de campaña, la cual ahora descansaba BlackBird después de pasar toda la noche presumiendo de su compromiso.

Cuando amaneció, Tigrilla fue la primera en despertarse y salir afuera para contenplar el amanecer y aprovechar sus escasos minutos de libertad ante de los preparativos. Abrió la puerta y salió afuera. Pero algo estaba mal... Los miembros de la tribu deberían haber movido de sitio el campamento porque ese lugar no era el mismo qu dejó antes de irse a dormir... Es más ni siquiera estaba en su antigua tierra o como el hombre blanco la llamaba, América.

Comenzó a explorar los alrededores para averiguar que había ocurrido antes de que su padre y el resto de la tribu se levantaran. Pero por mucho que investigó, nunca pudo explicarle a su padre que había pasado. Y de eso hace más de cicuenta años.

* * *

**Hola, si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Espero que os haya gustado y un abrazo enorme. ¿Reviews?**


	2. Piratas

**Hola a todos :D Espero que os guste el capítulo 1 de mi fanfic, sin más os dejo. Un abrazo :D**

**Mili-free: Konichiwa :D :D Respondiendo a tu pregunta de mi anterior finc, sí, Linds se casa con Damen, lo que pasa que me quería centrar en la hija y por eso no lo puse XD. Y bueno sobre el final no te quiero spoilear mucho pero te diré que no tengo planeado matar a nadie y bueno es un amor un poco trágico ya que al final aparece Wendy y... hasta aquí puedo leer. Gracias por la review, un abrazo :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: PIRATAS**

Había pasado cincuenta y tres años desde que la joven hija del jefe de los Picanniny había pedido su deseo a una extraña roca. Un deseo que tuvo consecuencia para todos los de su tribu.

Aún todos recordaba como el pirmer día se acosaban los unos a los otros de haber pactado con los rostros pálido para mover el campamento de la tribu. Pero pronto esa teoría quedó en desuso cuando hicieron grupos para explorar la zona y descubrir que estaban en un lugar extraño con criaturas extrañas que sólo aparecían en los relatos de los ancestros.

Eran seres tan extraños que algunos eran medio pez y medio humano y que habitaban en las profundidades de una gran laguna que había cerca. Otros, por el contrario, eran seres diminutos alados y que soltaban un extraño polvo dorado cuando volaban.

Pero a pesar de todo los extraños seres con lo que tenían que convivir, eso no era lo más extraño de su nuevo hogar. Lo más extraño era que a pesar de haber estado viviendo durante los últimos cincuenta y tres años en ese lugar, ninguno de ellos había envejecido lo más mínimo. Los niños pequeños seguían siendo niños inocentes que jugaban alrededor de una hoguera, los adolescentes seguían siendo simples muchachos que se esmeraban en ayudar a los mayores y los adultos era simples adultos que al principio trataron de volver al sitio donde se encontraba el campamento, pero que a medida que el tiempo pasado, habían rechazado esa posibilidad. Y fue por esa razón por lo que el Chamán de la tribu decidió llamar a ese extraño lugar Nunca Jamás, porque todo ser viviente que vivía allí nunca envejecía.

Y a pesar de que todos en un principio echaban de menos su antiguo lugar, pronto comenzaron a coger cariño y a llamar hogar a su nuevo campamento, sobre todo la única hija del jefe. La cual le encantaba ese lugar, pues por mucho que explorara, todos los días encontraba lugares nuevos por descubrir.

El sol del amanecer comenzaba a asomarse entre las montañas de Nunca Jamás y aprovechando que el resto de la tribu aún dormía, una joven decidió salir a explorar. Cogió su arco, su flechas y una pequeña daga que ocultaba dentro de su vestido de piel de oso por si ocurría algo. Se recogió su largo pelo azabache en dos gruesas trenzas y se pintó dos rayas roja en cada mejillas, en señal de que estaba dispuesta a morir en cualquier lucha. Abrió la puerta de su tienda y respiró el aire puro de la isla mientras entrecerraba sus ojos del color de las avellanas para decidir que camino tomar hoy. Una vez que decidió explorar el camino del Norte, salió descalza y a hurtadillas, sintiendo el fresco rocío de la mañana bajo sus pies.

_ ¿A donde vas, pequeña salvaje?.

La joven dio un pequeño respingo al oír la grave y autoritaria voz de su padre, él cual la observaba con los brazos cruzados desde su tienda.

_ Hola padre... emmm iba... bueno quería salir a explorar y cazar algo.

_ Sabes que nuestras reservas de alimento están repletas.

_ Oh venga padre, déjeme ir. Ya sabes que no soporto estar tanto tiempo en el campamento sin hacer nada y además según mis cálculos, tengo casi sesenta y seis años, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de ser un poco más independiente?.

_ Quizás tengas esas edad, pero sigues pareciendo una niña de doce... Y ya sabes como me preocupo porque no quiero que te pase nada.

_ Pero padre... ya sabes que soy muy buena con el arco y que no necesito a nadie para que me proteja.

_ Ese es el problema... Crees que no necesitas a nadie pero no es así. Es una lástima que BlackBrid no viniera con nosotros, me hubiera gustado verte con tu traje de boda... Y por más que te busco algún pretendiente, tú siempre los rechazas.

_ Eso es porque tengo doce años y según la leyes de nuestra tribu aún soy una niña _ Sonrió la muchacha con ironía.

El Jefe de la tribu que por lo general siempre permanecía con semblante serio, no pudo evitar sonreir ante el comentario de su hija. Suspiró dándose por vencido.

_ A veces te pareces tanto a tu madre... Está bien ve, pero ten cuidado.

_ Siempre lo tengo... Adiós padre, procuraré regresar antes de que el sol se ponga entre las montañas.

Y como si fuera un animal salvaje el cual había permanecido mucho tiempo preso, Tigrilla corrió por todo el bosque de Nunca Jamás, sintiéndose cada vez más libre. Y era eso porque ella amaba Nunca Jamás, porque al ser una tierra que los únicos habitantes humanos eran ellos, podía recorrerla libremente sin necesidad de preocuparse por encontrar algún rostro pálido.

Así que con su arco y su estuche de flechas colgado en su espalda, trepó montañas, cruzó algún que otro río y recorrió algunos verdes valles, sintiendo como si el viento formase parte de ella mientras golpeaba su rostro moreno. Finalmente y cuando sintió que ya no podía correr más, se sentó a descansar cerca de una pequeña playa.

Se tumbó sobre la húmeda arena, sintiendo como el mar lamía sus píes y el cálido sol de aquel extraño lugar bañaba su rostro. Era casi como aquel día que fue anunciada su compromiso, pensó Tigrilla, sólo que esta vez no tenía que preocuparse por ser la esposa de un idiota fanfarrón como marido.

Cerró sus ojos, quedándose casi dormida, cuando oyó unas voces extrañas que no pertenecía a ningún mienbro de la tribu. Rápidamente se escondió entre unos arbustos cercanos, ocultándose por completo.

Un grupo de hombres de aspecto desaliñado que transportaba un gran objeto, se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde ella estaba escondida. De repente, pararon en seco y de lo que para Tigrilla parecía ser una gran urna, salió la cabeza de un hombre.

Un hombre que según Tigrilla no tendría que tener más de treinta años, que era dueño de una larga melena negra peinada con largos tirabuzones y de unos penetrantes ojos de color azul, como la flor del no-me-olvides.

_ Por las barbas de BarbaNegra, Smee, ¿me puedes decir porque no hemos parado tan de repente?.

La voz de aquel hombre sonaba grave y oscura e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Tigrilla cuando la oyó.

_ Verás Capitán... Los hombres llevan todo el día investigando la isla con usted a cuesta y quieren descansar.

_ Aaaaahhh mi querido contramaestre... ¿Crees que eso me importa o más mínino?. Por la Reina de Inglaterra, teníamos planeado llegar a las Américas pero cuando estábamos navegando cerca de las islas Bermudas, nos sorprendió un huracán. Y por alguna extraña razón que desconozco. en vez de morirnos, hemos llegado a este extraño lugar... Y vosotros pandillas de vagos maleantes, ¿me pedís descansar?.

_ P-pero m-mi Ca-Capitán, nosotros...

_ ¡No hay escusas Smee! _ Rugió el hombre desde dentro de la cabina _ ¡Sigamos con la expedición y si ha algún otro hombre que quiera parar, lo haré desfilar por la tabla!.

Los hombre volvieron a cargar la cabina y siguieron su camino por donde lo había dejado. Mientras tanto Tigrilla, salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su campamento, siendo consciente de los peligrosos que eran esos hombres.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo uno. Como podréis podido adivinar nuestra protagonista ha conocido a nuestro querido Capitán Garfio, sólo que aún conserva las dos manos porque todavía no se ha enfretado a Peter. Espero que os haya gustado. Un abrazo y ¿reviews?**


	3. Peter Pan

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y bienvenido al capítulo 2. Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: PETER PAN**

Tigrilla corrió a través del bosque de Nunca Jamás sin pararse ni siquiera a tomar agua o a descansar sus doloridas piernas, hasta que por fin llegó donde se encontraba el campamento de los Picanniny. Una vez allí, buscó a su padre, el cual no tardó en encontrarlo, pues estaba cerca de la hoguera.

_ ¡Padre!... ¡Ha pasado algo con lo que no contábamos!.

_ Tranquílizate hija... Ahora respira con normalidad y dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido?.

La joven hizo lo que le pidió su padre y cuando notó que ya podía hablar con total normalidad, empezó a relatar lo que había visto cerca de la playa.

_ En serio padre... tendrías que haber visto la cara del capitán... era horrible y esos ojos penetrantes de color azul... aún siento un escalofrío por la espalda.

_ No os preocupéis _ Sentenció el Gran Jefe al ver las cara de preocupación de la muchedumbre que poco a poco se había formado _ Haremos lo mismo que cuando llegó la tribu del hombre blanco.

Y tras decir dar por finalizada la conversación con su hija, se dirigió a su tienda, se puso su túnica blanca y se pintó dos rayas en cada mejilla de color blanco, para demostrar que iba en son de paz y que no quería ningún tipo de conflicto.

Salió afuera y se sentó junto a la puerta de su tienda a esperar pacientemente a los nuevos habitantes de la isla. Pasaron algunos días, que para Tigrilla se le hicieron eternos, hasta que por fin aparecieron.

_ Saludos forasteros. Soy el jefe de la tribu de los Picanniny y es un honor para mi darles las bienvenida.

Los piratas se quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir que había otra clase de habitantes aparte de las sirenas y las hadas, aunque éstos fueran indios salvajes, como los que se encontraban en América.

_ ¿Hablaís mi idioma? _ Preguntó el que parecía estar al bando de la tripulación, el cual no paraba de mirar con sus fríos ojos azules al Jefe de la tribu.

_ Si te refieres el porque hablamos inglés, es porque de donde vinimos tuvimos contacto con hombres de tu raza y éstos nos enseñaron vuestro idioma.

_ Eso quiere decir que nos estamos en América... ¿tienes alguna idea de qué este lugar?.

El indio reflexionó pensativo un momento antes de responder, diciediendo si eran o no personas en las que confiar.

_ No lo sabemos... nosotros nos despertamos una mañana y aparecimos aquí. Mi tribu y yo llamamos a este lugar Nunca Jamás.

_ ¿Nunca Jamás? _ Preguntó uno de los piratas que tenía los dientes podridos.

_ Así es, lo bautizamos con ese nombre porque por mucho que pase los años, nunca envejecemos. Por ejemplo mi hija Tigrilla tiene casi sesenta y seis años, pero aparenta ser una niña de doce.

Tigrilla, que se encontraba al lado de su padre, notó como todos los ojos de los piratas se posaban en ella, en especial los del capitán. Lo que hizo que volviera a estremecerse de miedo.

Tanto los piratas como los indios permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio. La situación estaba tan tensa que se podía notar en el ambiente, hasta que finalmente el Capitán comenzó a reírse, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

_ Disculpe mi mala educación... Pero no he podido presentarme en condiciones devido al gran impacto que me ha producido su información. Me llamo James Black, he sido contramaestre de BarbaNegra y ahora me dedico a ser el Capitán del Jolly Roger. Mi tripulación y yo estábamos navegando cerca de las Islas Bermudas cuando nos sorprendió un huracán, por fortuna llegamos sanos y salvos a esta extraña isla. No queremos problemas con ninguno de los habitantes de esta isla.

Al viejo Jefe no le conveció del todo esa última frase que pronunció el Capitán. algo le decía que aquellos hombres no eran de fiar, así que decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo con los hombres de rostro pálido que intentaron conquistar el antiguo campamento.

_ Me alegro de que digas eso, porque yo y mi tribu tampoco queremos problemas. Sería conveniente que en estas circustancias hiciéramos un acuerdo.

_ Le escucho.

_ Como nosotros fuimos los primeros en llegar, sería justo que la zona norte de la isla, nos perteneciera, ya que es donde está situado nuestro campamento.

_ Me parece bien. Nosotros por nuestra parte nos quedamos con la zona sur, que es donde nuestro barco esta situado. También me gustaría recalcar que si encontramos algunos habitante de tu tribu merodeando cerca de nuestro barco, no dudaremos en responder. No nos malinterprete, pero no nos gusta las visitas.

_ Respetamos vuestra decisión si vosotros respetáis nuestro campamento.

El Capitán Pirata e asintió con la cabeza y firmó un tratado con los indios como confirmación de que daba su palabra.

Pasaron los meses y tanto los indios comos los piratas cumplieron su promesa. La única que se lamentaba por el tratado era Tigrilla, ya que por esa parte de la isla merodeaba un gran cocodrilo, uno tan grande que cuando Tigrilla lo vio por primera vez, le pareció que podía comerse a cualquier persona de un bocado.

Y si tenía la fortuna de cazarlo sería el orgullo de su padre y podría demostrarle de una vez por todas que no necesitaba a nadie para defenderse, aparte de que proporcionaría a su Tribu comida para cuatro inviernos.

La joven Picanniny pateó una piedra frustrada al llegar a los límites del territorio pirata. Si se atrevía a dar un paso más y si la descubrían, podría darse por muerta.

_ Por los antepasados... ¿cómo se supone que voy a cazar a ese maldito cocodrilo si casi siempre está en territorio pirata?.

Pero entonces lo oyó. Un sonido como de algo pesado arrastrándose por el suelo llamó su atención. Siguió su instinto y cuando hubo caminado unos dos metros, un fuerte olor a lodo húmedo proveniente de una gran figura, confirmó sus sospechas.

El cocodrilo después de mucho tiempo, decidió salirse del territorio pirata. Después de todo hoy era su día de suerte.

Rápidamente se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse sigilosamente, manteniendo las distancias con el cocodrilo. Lo siguió pacientemente durante quince minutos, hasta que el animal decidió descansar cerca de una gran charca.

Esta era su gran oportunidad y no la iba desperdiciar. Cogió de su estuche una flecha, tensó su arco y apuntó con él al cocodrilo. Sólo estaba a dos metros de su presa y ésta no sospechaba nada. Entrecerró sus ojos de color avellana, estiró su brazo hacia atrás y... falló.

Un ruido o más bien el sonido de una flauta, hizo que el cocodrilo se asustara y huyera corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su guarida.

Tigrilla gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo mientras buscaba de donde venía ese maldito sonido que había espantado a su presa, hasta que lo encontró.

Encima de ella, en una de las ramas del gran árbol que estaba junto a ella, se encontraba un muchacho de pelo rubio rojizo y que vestía un atuendo hecho de hojas. Parecía que no se había percatado de la presencia de Tigrilla ya que seguía tocando una pequeña flauta despreocupadamente.

Y esa actitud despreocupadamente fue la que irritó a la chica. Era como si él hubiera querido fastidiar su cazaría a próposito para después comportarse como si no hubiera hecho nada, pero lo peor era que le recordaba y mucho a la actitud que tenía BlackBird.

Por eso no dudó ni un instante en coger una gran piedra del suelo, apuntar en dirección a la cabeza y lanzarla contra aquel chico que había estropeado su gran oportunidad.

_ ¡Ahhhh!... ¿pero qué ha pasado?... ¿Campanilla ha sido tú?.

Una pequeña hada que emitía un brillo dorado y que se encontraba en ese momento durmiendo sobre el hombro del chico, despertó bruscamente para después negar con la cabeza enérgicamente.

_ Entonces si no ha sido tú... ¿quién me ha golpeado la cabeza?.

La pequeña figura alada revoloteó por todas partes en busca de la persona que se había atrevido a lanzar aquella roca, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una chica de pelo negro azabache corría en dirección opuesta.

_ Así que la persona que me ha lanzado la piedra quiere jugar, ¿eh Campanilla? _ Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa al hada que no paraba de gesticular _ Bien, si eso lo quiere, le demostraré como juega Peter Pan.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 2. Espero que os haya gustado un abrazo enorme y gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?**

**Por cierto un pequeño apunte cuando al Capitán ha dicho las Islas Bermudas yo me he referido al famoso triángulo de las Bermudas donde se han perdido muchos barcos.**


	4. Primer Encuentro

**Hola a todas y bienvenidas al capítulo 3 de mi humilde fanfic. Espero que os guste :D**

**Cherrylee: Hola lml (cumpliendo con mi promesa te voy a responder por aquí) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic, me honra mucho que lo hagas :) Y bueno no te preocupes que BlackBird no aparecerá jamás :) Un abrazo y gracias por la review.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

La joven india corría a través del bosque, esquivando cada raíz y cada rama que se interponía por su camino con gran habilidad. Una vez más su impulsividad la había traicionado.

Había hecho mal en tirarle la piedra a aquel chico, ya que seguro que pertenecía a la tripulación pirata y lo más seguro es que iría corriendo a contar lo sucedido a su capitán. Se estremeció solo al recordar aquellos ojos azules como la flor del no-me-olvides.

Siguió corriendo, ya solo le quedaba algunos hasta llegar al territorio indio y una vez allí podía encontrar refugio y si tenía suerte, no volvería a encontrarse con ese chico en mucho tiempo.

Pero algo impidió que continuara con su huida y se parara a escasos dos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el comienzo del campamento indio.

Una bola de luz dorada o más bien dicho, uno de los pequeños seres alados, se había detenido justo delante de ella. Era una pequeña hada de pelo rubio y que miraba a la joven india con cara de pocos amigos. Intentó esquivarla de todas las maneras posibles, pero siempre era más rápida que ella.

Tigrilla se estaba empezando a cansar de ese juego estúpido que mantenía con el hada, así que decidió dejar a un lado sus buenos modales y pegarle un manotazo para apartarla de su camino una vez por todas. Pero un objeto metálico impidió que cometiera esa acción.

Un afilado cuchillo alrededor de su cuello hizo que se quedara quieta donde estaba. El chico pirata el cual antes le lanzó la piedra la tenía acorralada, sin poder hacer algún movimiento para poder salvarse.

_ Será mejor que te rindas y dejes a mi hada tranquila, pequeña salvaje.

¿Pequeña salvaje?, ¿cómo se había atrevido a llamarle de esa manera?. Sólo su padre la podía llamar de esa forma y siempre que lo hiciera en tono cariñoso. Pero aquel chico la llamó de ese modo con un tono arrogante que le recordaba demasiado a BlackBird. Y eso hizo que la rabia que tenía dentro acumulada estallara.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿no piensas decir nada?. _ Volvió hablar el chico con un tono aún mas arrogante._ ¿Y tú que crees, Campanilla?, ¿crees que esta pequeña salvaje sabe hablar?.

El chico miró al hada y se despistó durante una milésima de segundo, pero el tiempo suficiente para que Tigrilla le diera un codazo y le arrebatara el cuchillo para después colocarlo sobre el cuello de su contrincante.

_ Vaya, ¿así qué quieres jugar?. Muy bien, juguemos. _ Exclamó desenvainando una pequeña espada y luchando contra la india _ ¿Sabes?... para ser una chica no luchas demasiado mal.

_ Para que lo sepas, una niña vale más que veinte niños _ Sentenció Tigrilla mientras esquivaba una de sus estocadas.

_ ¿A si qué sabes hablar?... pensaba que no.

_ Y yo pensaba que los piratas eráis todos unos inútiles con las espadas y tú me estás demostrando que aunque no eres igual de bueno que yo, no se te da tan mal.

_ Espera un momento... ¿piensas que yo pertenezco a la banda de los piratas?. Creo que muy lista no eres. ¿Yo un asqueroso pirata, acaso no me has visto bien?.

_ ¿Y si no eres un pirata quien eres o que eres?.

_ Soy el chico más maravilloso que jamás hayas conocido y el mejor con la espada y mi nombre es...

_ ¿Peter Pan? _ Preguntó una voz de niña que ambos reconocieron enseguida._ ¿Tigrilla?, ¿pero por qué estáis luchando vosotros dos?.

_ ¿WhiteMoon? _ Preguntó la muchacha_ ¿Qué haces aquí? y lo más importante, ¿desde cuando eres amiga de un pirata?.

_ ¡Eh, que ya te he dicho que no soy un pirata!.

_ Él tiene razón, no es un pirata, solo es Peter Pan. Nos conocimos el otro día por accidente. Al parecer estaba explorando nuestro territorio cuando me lo encontré por casualidad mientras estaba recogiendo frutos para la colecta. Y ahora, ¿me podéis decir por que os estabais peleando?.

_ Empezó ella _ Se quejó Peter_ Me lanzó una piedra a la cabeza mientras estaba tocando mi flauta y yo la seguí para pedir explicaciones, pero se puso agresiva con mi hada.

Campanilla que aquel momento descansaba sobre el hombro de Peter, miró con odio a la india, le sacó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado.

_ ¿Agresiva con tu hada?, perdona pero yo no fui la que saludó poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello. Y no te hubiera lanzado esa roca a la cabeza, si no hubieras espantado al cocodrilo con tu horrible música.

_ ¿Estabas planeando matar al cocodrilo?... ¿tú sola? _ Empezó a reírse Peter exageradamente _ Pero por favor, si ni siquiera eres capaz de matar a una lagartija ni aunque la tuvieras delante de ti.

_ ¿Tú siempre eres así de insoportable?.

_ ¿Y tú siempre eres así de gruñona? De donde yo vengo las niñas suelen ser dulces y amables... no un intento frustrado de cazadora de reptiles.

_ ¿Qué me has llamado?. Repite eso...

_ Por favor parad los dos _ Se quejó WhiteMoon mientras sujetaba a Tigrilla por el brazo para impedir que se lanzara nuevamente hacia Peter _ ¿No podéis comportaros con amabilidad?.

_ ¿Yo?, ¿llevarme bien con un chico que su mejor cualidad es ser un orgulloso y un engreído? Además no creo que quiera ser amiga de una chica la cual lo ha derrotado con la espada.

_ No me has derrotado, te he dejado ganar como un buen caballero. De todas formas, podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados, pero no lo haré. No quiero que WhiteMoon se lleve una gran decepción al saber que la hija del jefe de los Picanniny no es capaz ni de sujetar una espada.

_ Y yo no quiero que WhiteMoon sufra al ver a su amigo derrotado y que aprenda la lección de que las chicas somos mejores que los chicos.

_ Bien ese caso, será mejor que me vaya. Es más productivo fastidiar el día a los piratas que aguantar a una princesa india gruñona. De todas formas este juego no ha acabado, me vengaré cuando menos te lo espere... pequeña salvaje.

Y tras decir eso como forma de despedida hacia las chicas, Peter se fue. Pero no corriendo a través del bosque como una persona normal... si no volando. Algo que trastornó mucho a Tigrilla.

_ ¿Ha hecho lo que creo que ha hecho?.

_ Sí te refieres a que si se ha ido volando _ Respondió la pequeña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo _ lo ha hecho. Es algo muy común en él.

_ ¿Y también es muy común en él ese comportamiento tan arrogante?. En serio dan ganas de lanzarlo en un lago lleno de pirañas y ver como esos peces hacen su trabajo con él mientras suplica clemencia.

_ No es tan malo. Verás lo conocí hace cuatro días atrás y como te dije antes, estaba recogiendo frutos cuando me tropecé con él. Al parecer y por lo que me contó había llegado a Nunca Jamás desde un lugar llamado Londres. También me dijo que hacía poco tiempo que había llegado y como era normal tenía curiosidad por explorar nuestro campamento y que venía en son de paz.

_ ¿Y tú te lo creíste?_ Cuestionó la mayor enarcando una ceja _ Parece mentira que vayas a cumplir sesenta años y sigues pensando como una pequeña niña de diez.

_ Bueno no sé, conmigo se comportó de una manera muy amable e incluso me ayudó a recoger frutos. Quizás si hubieras sido más amable con él ahora seríais amigos.

Y antes de que Tigrilla protestara por el comentario, WhiteMoon dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el campamento. Quizás había sido demasiado brusca con la pequeña, ya que ella solo quería ayudar. Y tal vez y solo tal vez puede que esta vez pensara como una persona mayor y tuviera razón con respecto al comportamiento que tuvo con ese muchacho.

_ Bueno, quizás debería intentar ser su amiga, al fin y al cabo no es un pirata _ Murmuró la india antes de seguir el camino que había tomado WhiteMoon.

* * *

**Hola a todas :) Hasta aquí el capítulo 3, quizás nuestra india no hay sido muy amable con nuestro querido Peter, pero puede que su carácter se suavice pronto (aunque Peter no se lo pondrá fácil) Muchas gracias por leer y ¿reviews?. **


	5. Venganza

**Hola a todos y sed bienvenidos al capítulo cuatro de mi fanfic. Espero que os guste :D**

**Cherryle: (Sigo con la tradición de escribirte por aquí) Hola lml. ¿Qué no sabiás que Peter fuera de Londres? Bueno es que yo estoy mezclando los dos libro que hizo James Barrie. Por un lado cojo la novela "Peter Pan Wendy" y por otro también cojo elementos de la precuela que hizo el mismo autor "Peter Pan en los jardines de Kensingtons", el cual cuenta como se escapó de casa y conoció a las hadas, pero no como le cortó la mano a Garfio o como llegó a Neverland xD. Gracias por estar ahí y comentar y leer mi blog *-* Un abrazo :D.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: VENGANZA**

Había pasado dos semanas desde su primer encuentro con ese insoportable chico que llevaba un traje de hojas como atuendo. Y aunque pareciese raro, no se había vuelto a encontrarse con él y eso que antes de irse amenazó con vengarse por arrojarle la piedra.

Quizás, pensó Tigrilla, se habría olvidado de ella para dedicarse a molestar a los piratas o cualquier otra de las muchas criaturas que habitaban en la isla.

Ese día el sol estaba resplandeciente e invitaba a salir afuera y eso lo que hizo Tigrilla tras coger su arco con sus flechas y despedirse de la pequeña WhiteMoon, la cual se encontraba limpiando el pescado para la comida de la tribu.

_ ¿Te vas a otra de tus excursiones por la isla?.

_ Sí, hoy hace un día estupendo y puede que vaya a la laguna de las sirenas después de explorar por tercera vez el bosque que hay cerca. Por cierto, ¿has vuelto a coincidir con el fanfarrón de tu amigo?.

_ ¿Te refieres a Peter?, lo vi hace cuatro o cinco días. Estaba intentando pescar en el río, cuando me sorprendió y me ayudó a perfeccionar mi ténica de pesca.

_ ¿En serio?, ¿y desde cuando prefieres la ayuda de ese fanfarrón antes que la mía?_ Se ofendió Tigrilla.

_ Es que siempre estás muy ocupada cazando por tu cuenta o explorando y no te quiero molestar. Por eso cuando Peter me pidió su ayuda no pude negarme.

_ ¿Con que por eso nunca te has atrevido a pedirme ayuda?. Muy bien, si quieres aprender a cazar, yo te enseñaré. Prepara un arco y algunas flechas, te esperaré al medio día en el comienzo del campamento.

_ ¡¿En serio?! _ Exclamó emocionada la pequeña mientras abrazaba a Tigrilla _ Te prometo que será la mejor alumna que has tenido jamás y no te defraudaré.

_ No espero menos de ti, pequeña. Bien, en ese caso, creo que te veré después. Hasta la tarde.

Después de haberse citado con su pequeña amiga, la hija del Jefe de los Picanninys, se fue para hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer. Corrió a través del verde bosque que estaba cerca de la laguna, cazó un par de ardillas y se paró a descansar en la orilla de la laguna.

A lo lejos y sobre unas rocas planas, se podía observar a las sirenas, las cuales se peinaban las unas a las otras utilizando conchas marinas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la india introdujo sus pies dentro de las cristalinas aguas, aliviando la calor que sentía.

Se podría decir que el día era muy caluroso, pues no paraba de sudar. Y aprovechando que se encontraba en el lago, se soltó su larga melena color azabache y se quitó su vestido, quedándose en ropa interior. El agua estaba fría pero no demasiado, así que decidió permanecer un buen rato antes de ir a su cita con WhiteMoon, ya que al fin y al cabo tenía tiempo.

Comenzó nadando un poco pero finalmente optó por dejarse llevar por la corriente mientras permanecía tumbada, relajándose con la ayuda de los cantos de las sirenas hasta que una voz la sacó del trance. Una voz que le chirriaba en los oídos y hacía que la sacara de quicio.

_ Hola pequeña salvaje.

Tigrilla abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Peter, el cual se encontraba flotando a escasos centímetros por encima de ella acompañado de su hada y mirándola directamente a los ojos con expreción divertida.

_ Hola chico increiblemente fanfarrón y orgulloso. ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?.

_ Déjame pensar... no. Molestarte a ti es casi mejor que incordiar a ese capitán, además te recuerdo que me debes una venganza.

_ Olvídalo Pan, no tengo ganas de vencerte otra vez. Además no me he traído mi cuchillo y he gastado todas mis flechas en la cazería de esta mañana.

_ ¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera luchar contigo? _ Sonrió Peter con malicia mientras miraba el vestido de la chica que descansaba en una roca cercana a la orilla.

_ No serás capaz de...

Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, el chico se fue volando y cogió el vestido de la india.

_ Hmmm vamos a ver Campanilla, ¿qué tenemos aquí?. Si parece el vestido de la pequeña salvaje que me tiró la piedra el otro día. ¿Qué puedo hacer?, sería mejor que se lo devolviera ya que un buen caballero siempre trata con amabilidad a las damas.

_ ¡Devuelmelo Peter! _ Exigió la dueña del vestido mientras daba saltos para intentar cogerlo. Pero sus esfuerzos era inútiles, pues el chico lo sostenía a unos cuantos metros sobre su cabeza, los suficientes para que no lograra cogerlo.

_ Pero creo que Campanilla tiene razón... No estoy con una dama, si no con una pequeña salvaje.

Y tras decir eso, guiñó un ojo a la india, la cual lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, para después salir volando con el vestido y colocarlo encima de una de las ramas más altas de un árbol.

_ ¡Eso no es justo! _ Protestó la joven Picanniny mientras observaba su vestido colgado de la rama _ Yo no puedo volar.

_ Nadie dijo que las venganzas fueran justas y por cierto, te sienta mejor el pelo suelto. _ Se despidió Peter antes de salir volando y dejar a la chica echa una furia.

Tigrilla resopló y soltó un gruñido. Miró su vestido el cual estaba colgado y pensó que sería mejor dejar de protestar y recuperar la prenda cuanto antes.

Con cierta dificultad, comenzó a trepar por el árbol, haciéndose pequeños arañazos con la corteza del árbol. Finalmente y tras media hora de escalada, consiguió coger y ponerse su vestido de piel de oso.

_ ¡Estúpido, fanfarrón, arrogante y orgulloso niñato malcriado!... Juro por mis antepasados que esto no va a quedar así, pienso vengarme.

Por suerte para Tigrilla y para desgracia de Peter, los Picanniny eran considerados como los mejores rastreadores. Y fue gracias a esa habilidad aprendida de su padre, por lo que la joven no tardó en encontrar el rastro de su enemigo.

Comenzó oliendo el aire, después lanzó una hoja para saber a que dirección soplaba el viento y finalmente y aprovechando que aún seguía sentada en la rama, buscó con la mirada a una bola dorada. No tardó ni cinco minutos en hallarla en dirección al norte.

Sin mucha dificultad, se bajó del árbol, cogió sus flechas y corrió en dirección donde se encontraba la bola dorada sin perder ni un minuto. Por suerte para ella, esa zona la había explorado con anterioridad, por lo que no le costó trabajo alcanzar al chico que minutos antes le robó el vestido.

Cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de él, permaneció oculta entre unos arbustos, esperando el momento perfecto para atacarlo. Pero sucedió algo con lo que no contaba, Peter que no sabía que en aquel momento estaba siendo espiado, abrió una pequeña entrada oculta en un viejo tronco y se introdujo dentro de él junto con su hada.

_ Así que al final he encontrado el escondite del fanfarrón _ Murmuró Tigrilla mientras trazaba un plan en su mente.

* * *

**Hola a todos :) Pues hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro de mi fanfic. Muchas gracias por leer y ¿reviews? Un abrazo :D**


	6. WhiteMoon

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada hoy es mi cumple y me haría mucha ilusión que me dejasen una review como regalo de cumple ;) Sin más, os dejo que léais :D**

**Cherrylee: hola lml ¿No sabes nada de Peter Pan? Bueno pues te aconsejo que lea la novela de J M Barrie y veas la película del 2003, Peter Pan la gran aventura (aunque el final se lo inventan un poco) y también te veas Descubriendo Nunca Jamás que sale mi adorado Johnny Depp *-***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: WHITEMOON**

Tigrilla esperó pacientemente una hora detrás de los arbustos a que saliera Peter para tenderle una emboscada, pero no salía. Cansada de esperar, decidió hacercarse hacia el árbol donde vivía el chico que tanto la sacaba de quicio. Imitando lo que hizo su enemigo con anterioridad, tiró de una de las ramas hacia abajo, abriendo una entrada secreta.

La india se asomó, pero no vio nada porque estaba oscuro. Sitiéndose algo frustrada por no poder ver nada más que oscuridad, se sentó junto a la abertura, dicidiendo que hacer. Por un lado podía esperar a que el chico saliera y cogerlo por sorpresa, y por otro, podría adentrarse adentro y arriesgarse a que todo fuese una trampa preparada minuciosamente.

Resopló y comenzó a patear algunas piedras como signo de que se estaba empezando a cansar de esta situación. Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar la venganza para otra ocasión, ya que al fin y al cabo sabía donde estaba el escondite. Pero entonces, algo llamó su atención. Un sonido proveniente de adentro del árbol hizo que se acercara y escuchara con atención.

La joven pegó su oído derecho a la entrada comprobando lo que ya suponía que era ese sonido tan peculiar. Al parecer Peter se había quedado dormido, pues se podía oír sus ronquidos desde afuera. Tigrilla sonrió con malicia al saber que era hora de vengarse del idiota que la había humillado hace rato. Cogió una piedra e improviso un cuchillo por si ocurría algo, se asomó por segunda vez y decidió entrar dentro del árbol.

Tigrilla tuvo que reprimir un grito ante la sorpresa, pues al parecer se estaba deslizando por una especie de tobogán improvisado que había justo en la estrada. ¿Pero a que clase de idiota se le ocurriría colocar una cosa así de peligrosa en una entrada?, pensó la india justo cuando había llegado al final y se recuperó del susto.

Y la respuesta a esa pregunta apareció cuando levantó la vista y vio al chico que antes la había humillado. Aún rocando, Peter se encontraba durmiendo sobre una hamaca y con la boca abierta y con su hada también dormida hecha un obillo sobre su cabeza. Ante esa imagen tan cómica, Tigrilla tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para aguantar la risa, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo al recordar lo que había venido hacer.

Poniéndose seria, comenzó a investigar por toda la vivienda en busca de algo que le sirviera de ayuda. Comenzó por un pequeño hueco en una de las paredes que era utilizado como armario, pero para su decepción no había nada que le pudiera servir de ayuda. Pues sólo había trastos inútiles como conchas marinas, un catalejo que seguramente le había robado a los piratas, una bandera pirata, un trozo de cuerda y un bote de mermelada de frutas que probablemente se lo habría regalado WhiteMoon como muestra de amistad.

Al ver la mermelada sintió una punzada en la cabeza como si se estuviera olvidando de algo o de alguien, pero por mucho que pensara no consiguió dar con ello. Al no sacar nada en claro, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su particular investigación por la casa. Realmente el chico era muy descuidado con la limpieza, pues todo tenía dos capas de polvo e incluso el suelo estaba siendo invadido por una colonia de hormigas.

De repente al ver esos pequeños insectos, a la joven Picanniny se le vino a la mente una idea. Corrió hacia el pequeño armario, cogió el trozo de cuerda y el bote de mermelada. A continuación amarró los pies y las manos del chico y cubrió todo su cuerpo con la mermelada y creó un pequeño camino para que las hormigas invadieran el cuerpo de Peter. Una vez hecho eso, se entró pacientemente enfrente de él, esperando a que se levantara para observar su reacción.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues pronto la hormigas comenzaron hacer su trabajo, cubriendo todo el cuerpo de chico, incluyendo su boca que aún permanecía abierta. Peter, sobresaltado por el repentino hormigueo, se depertó y se intentó mover, pero no pudo. Unas cuerdas alrededor de sus pies y manos impedía que ejecutase el más mínimo movimiento.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué estoy cubierto de hormigas?... ¿Campanilla has tenido que ver en algo?.

_ Tenías razón, la vengaza es algo tremendamente satisfactorio. Supongo que he ganado el juego... otra vez.

_ ¿Otra vez tú, pequeña salvaje?... ¿Pero cómo has conseguido encontrarme?... ¿y qué me has puesto para atraer a tantas hormigas?.

_ Por enésima vez, no me llames pequeña salvaje. Me llamo Tigrilla o también puedes llamarme como la chica que te venció. Tranquilo sólo te he puesto mermelada que se puede limpiar fácilmente... Si consigues librarte de las cuerdas, claro.

_ Pienso vengarme cuando menos te lo esperes... Pienso enseñar a cazar a WhiteMoon para cuando menos te lo esperes...

_ ¡WhiteMoon!... _ Exclamó la chica al recordar la promesa que le hizo a la niña _ Oh no, se me había olvidado que había quedado con ella para enseñarle a cazar. Ha sido un placer poder vencerte otra vez, pero soy una chica muy ocupada y debo irme... Pero como no soy tan mala persona, te dejaré un cuchillo para que puedas librarte de las cuerdas _ Cogió el cuchillo que había improvisado con anterioridad y lo puso sobre una mesa cercana._ Adiós.

Sin perder un minuto más de tiempo, la india salió de allí. Corrió a través del bosque y no paró hasta llegar al campamento. Según la posición del sol llegaba con más de una hora de retraso y todo por culpa de ese fanfarrón que decidió vengarse de ella. Tras más de diez minutos sin parar de correr, por fin llegó al lugar donde había quedado con WhiteMoon. Pero no estaba.

_ Puede que se haya enfadado conmigo y haya vuelto al campamento _ Murmuró Tigrilla con tristeza.

Sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo por haber fallado a su amiga, la india se dirigió hacia su campamento. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que cuando llegó, todo el campamento esta sumido en un tremendo caos, como si de repente hubieran entrado en guerra. Los adultos corrían de un lado a otro preparando as armas y las mujeres intentaban proteger a los más pequeños que lloraban desconsoladamente.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Tigrilla tropezó con un pequeño indio de cinco años que no paraba de lloriquear mientras sostenía un muñeco hecho de telas.

_ Pequeño BigHorse, ¿qué ha sucedido?.

_ Ha sido los piratas... yo lo vi todo. Vi como uno de ellos... el más feo de todos... secuestró a WhiteMoon... y ahora quieren un rescate por ella.

La mayor se quedó de piedra al escuchar la información recibida, pero cuando consiguió reaccionar, fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su padre. El cual se estaba poniendo sus pinturas de guerra.

_ Padre, ¿que ha ocurrido?.

_ Los piratas han secuestrado a WhiteMoon y a cambio de ella quieren que le entreguemos al chico volador.

_ Pero un momento... si él ni siquiera es amigo oficial de la tribu y además, él no tenía ninguna relación con nosotros, excepto con WhiteMoon.

_ Por esa razón piensan que el chico volador está con nosotros. Pero tranquílizate, los guerreros más valiente de la tribu la rescatarán sin que haya sufrido ningún daño. Y Tigrilla... tú no vienes, te quedas en el campamento. Es una orden.

_ Pero padre... soy la única que conoce la isla e incluso os podría guiar por algunos atajos que conozco... Déjeme ir, además todo es culpa mía... Si hubiera llegado a tiempo a mi cita, nada de ésto hubiera sucedido.

_ Eres igual que tu madre _ La consoló su padre colocando una manos sobre su hombro _ Ella era una valiente guerrera... pero también era la mujer más sentimental que he conocido. Y sé por experiencia que los sentimientos no son buenos cuando se va a ir a una lucha. Así que no hay más que hablar.

_ Pero padre...

_ No... Y no te lo ordeno como jefe, si no como tu padre. Esos hombres son muy peligrosos y no me perdonaría si te sucediese algo. Sí que te quedarás aquí y para que no te escapes, he puesto vigilancia afuera. Y es mi última palabra con respecto a ésto.

En cuanto su padre se fue, Tigrilla se asomó para comprobar que su padre le había puesto vigilancia. Pero por surte para ella, la estaba vigilando el viejo chamán, un hombre mayor que su padre y que casi estaba sordo. Así que armándose de valor, se pintó la cara con dos rayas rojas en cada mejilla, se recogió su pelo en dos trenzas y cogiendo un cuchillo y un gran estuche con flechas como armas, abrió una pequeña abertura en la parte de atrás de la tienda, consiguiendo escapar por allí.

La valiente guerrera tomó el camino en dirección al norte, cogió el atajo que había cerca de la laguna de las sirenas, atravesó velozmente el pequeño valle cercano al territorio pirata y tropezó con algo bruscamente que volaba en dirección contrario a ella, haciendo que se detuviera.

_ Parece que me echabas de menos pequeña salvaje _ Dijo una voz que pertenecía al chico que momentos antes había abandonado mientras intentaba librarse de las hormigas.

_ Olvídame Pan... no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas venganzas. Así que apártate de mi camino.

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido? _ Preguntó Peter poniéndose más serio.

La india dudó un momento antes de responder, pero finalmente decidió contarle la verdad, ya que al fin y al cabo WhiteMoon le tenía aprecio al chico.

_ Han sido los piratas... han secuestrado a WhiteMoon... Y a cambio de su vida te quieren a ti.

_ En ese caso iré contigo.

_ No... ¿es que eres idiota?. Te quieren a ti y como se te ocurra aparecer por allí, ellos podrían secuestrarte y torturarte. Además WhiteMoon ha sido secuestrada por mi culpa... así que yo tengo que ir a salvarla sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Peter, la guerrera Picanniny continuó su camino hacia el barco, con la esperanza de poder encontrarse a su pequeña amiga aún sana y salva.

_ Si crees que te vas a enfrentar a todos los piratas tú sola y que yo me quede de brazos cruzados y perdiéndome toda la diversión, es que aún no me conoces pequeña salvaje _ Pensó Peter en voz alta mientras levantaba el vuelo.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 5. Os recuerdo que aún Peter no le ha cortado la mano al capitán pero muy pronto lo hará. Y como ya dije antes es mi cumple y me gustarían que me regalasen reviews *-* Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**


	7. Garfio

**Hola a todos y bienvenido al capítulo 6 de mi humilde finc. Espero que os guste. Un abrazo :D**

**Cherrylee: Hola muchas gracias por acordarte de felicitarme y de comentar en mi blog *-* Y también por estar ahí siempre comentando, un abrazo enorme y me alegro de que te gustara la vengaza de Tigrilla :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: GARFIO**

Después de más de quince minutos corriendo, Tigrilla por fin llegó a la orilla de la playa.Y eso sólo podía significar que había llegado a territorio pirata. Se detuvo cuando fue consciente de que el mar lamía sus tobillos y sólo entonces fue consciente del peligro que corría.

A decir verdad ella no tenía ningún plan de ataque en mente. Su padre tenía razón en ese aspecto, ella era demasiado impulsiva. Enfadada consigo misma, pateo el agua y contemplo el barco. A lo lejos se podía distinguir la horrible figura del capitán, el cual permanecía mirando fijamente al horizonte, como si estuviera preparado para recibir a los Picanniny en cualquier momento.

Durante un segundo, la mente de Tigrilla fue invadida por el pensamiento de esperar a su padre y a los demás para ir más segura. Pero pronto rechazó la idea, pues enseguida recordó que WhiteMoon estaba en esa situación por su culpa. Se mordió el labio inferior y se armó de valor, que era la mejor arma que tenía y se lanzó al agua.

La india nadó lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar al gran barco que se alzaba ante ella como un gran gigante. Temblando y no estando muy convencida por la locura que estaba a punto de suceder, comenzó a trepar por uno de los lados. Por suerte para ella, el barco tenía el ancla echada, y pudo aprovechar para subir por la cadena de ésta.

Una vez que subió a cubierta, se escondió entre unos barriles que contenían ron, mientras observaba a toda la tripulación con cuidado de no ser descubierta. Desde su escondite pudo contemplar a los hombres más horribles y apestosos que había visto en su vida.

Allí estaba por ejemplo Cecco con su cuerpo completamente tatuado de cabeza a los pies o como también Bill Jukes, el cual se escapó de casa con diez años para unirse a la tripulación de Barbaroja. Pero ente todos ellos había uno que destacaba.

Un pirata que vestía un elegante traje negro con adornos rojos y observaba con impaciencia un viejo reloj de bolsillo mientras la fría brisa de la tarde mecía sus tirabuzones negros. Y aunque la india se encontraba de espaldas a él, una fría corriente le recorrió la espalda al recordar esos fríos ojos del mismo azull que la flor del no-me-olvides.

_ Mi capitán _ Se atrevió a preguntar uno de los marineros _ ¿No sería mejor para nosotros ir a salir a buscar la guarida del chico?... Secuestrar a una pequeña india de la tribu de los Picanniny no creo que nos sirva de mucho.

_ Aaaahhh mi querido contramaeste Smee _ Suspiró el siniestro pirata llevándose una mano a la cara _ ¿Acaso cuestiono yo el trabajo que haces en cubierta?.

_ N-no... p-pero...

_ ¡Entonces cierra tu maldita boca de una vez y dedícate a lo tuyo! _ Rugió el capitán con una voz que erizó el pelo a todos los presentes _ ¡Y sacad a la salvaje de la bodega!... El mocoso tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

Desde detrás de los barriles, la india pudo observar como la pequeña WhiteMoon era sacada a la fuerza desde la bodega, mientras era empujada con brusquedad e insultada por los demás piratas. Ante esa escena, Tigrilla tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre los asquerosos piratas.

Empezó a analizar toda la cubierta en busca de alguna pista que le sirviera para poder salvar a su amiga, pero era díficl teniendo e cuenta que estaba ella sola. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona que se colocó justo al lado de ella, descubriéndola.

_ Hola pequeña salvaje.

Al oír esa voz tan familiar, Tigrilla tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar que gritara y ser descubierta.

_ Por los antepasado Pan, ¿no te dije que te quedaras en tierra firme por tu bien?. Además no necesito tu ayuda, tengo la situación bajo control.

_ Por supuesto, la tienes tan bajo control que has permanecido oculta durante media hora por diverción _ Dijo Peter irónicamente _ Mira te guste o no, WhiteMoon también es amiga mía y el hecho de que el capitán la quiera cambiar por mi, es motivo suficiente para involucrarme en el asunto. Además necesita la ayuda de alguien.

_ Esta bien Pan, tienes razón. Me uniré a ti, pero sólo porque WhiteMoon está en peligro. Y por última vez mi nombre es Tigrilla.

_ Muy bien pequeña salvaje, ésto es lo que vamos hacer. Como me quieren a mi, yo los distraeré mientras libera a WhiteMoon.

Por lo general, Tigrilla solo obedecía a su padre, pero por esta vez tenía que tragarse su orgullo si quería salvar a la pequeña, así que aceptó el plan de Peter sin rechistar y permaneció oculta mientras Peter salió del escondite y volaba hasta sentarse encima de uno de los mástiles del barco.

_ ¡Eh, los de ahí abajo!... ¡Hay que ser muy cobarde para secuestrara a una niña pequeña! _ Vociferó el chico captando la atención de todos _ ¿Me andábais buscando?... Pues venid a por mi, si podéis.

_ ¡Ya lo habéis oído perros asquerosos, id a por él! _ Ordenó el capitán.

Todos los piratas que se encontraban en cubierta, comenzaron a trepar por los mástiles. Mientras, la joven india salió de su escondite con un pequeño cuchillo en la mano en dirección donde se encontraba WhiteMoon, la cual estaba temblando.

_ Shhhh soy yo _ Susurró Tigrilla tapando la boca de la niña para evitar que gritara _ He venido a rescatarte. No temas, todo saldrá bien.

Tigrilla se apresuró a cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban las manos y los pies de la pequeña para después salir corriendo en dirección al agia. Pero justo cuando se disponían a saltar por la borda, una espada se interpuso en su camino.

_ ¿Adonde creéis que váis? _ Preguntó el Capitán con una sonrisa que producía escalofríos _ Hoy parece que es mi día de suerte, capturé esta mañana a una salvaje y ahora tengo dos. Por no hablar de que pronto también capturaré al niñato y eso antes de que oscurzca _ Siguió hablando mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo.

_ No me rendiré, no pienso ser capturada por una panda de cerdos, WhiteMoon colócate detrás de mi _ Dijo la india sacando su cuchillo e intentando parecer valiente cuando en realidad estaba muerta de miedo.

_ Tú... ¿quieres luchar conmigo?. Por favor no me hagas reír.

_ N-no te tengo miedo Prometo que por mis antepasados que te derrotaré cueste lo que cueste. Eres un cobarde al haber recurrido al secuestro de una niña.

_ Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, lucharé contigo. Nunca puedo ignorar las peticiones de las damas, aunque sean salvajes.

Tanto el capitán como la india comenzaron a luchar. Para sorpresa del primero, la chica a pesar de ser casi una niña, manejaba bastante bien el cuchillo. El malvado capitán lanzaba estocadas que la india sabía esquivar con gran habilidad. Mientras tanto, encima de uno de los mástiles se encontraba Peter que no paraba de burlar a los demás piratas mientras no dejaba de observar admirado a Tigrilla. De donde él venía las chicas sólo se dedicaban a tomar el té y a jugar con muñecas, pero ésta era diferente.

Horrorizado, Pter pudo observar con uno de los piratas se acerba peligrosamente por detrás de la chica. Eso era una gran injusticia y si algo había en el mundo que odiase con todas sus fuerzas, eso eran las injusticias. Con gran habilidad esquivó a tres piratas que se interpusieron en su camino, para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Tigrilla y atacar al pirata que se disponía a martarla por detrás.

_ Pan... ¿qué haces aquí?. Ya casi he acabado con el Capitán.

_ Lo sé, pero lo que tú ignoras es que los piratas juegan sucio, había uno que te acechaba por la espalda. Por cierto, no luchas del todo mal para ser una pequeña salvaje.

_ Cuando termine con él, prometo que ajustaré las cuentas contigo por llamarme pequeña salvaje.

_ Y yo te estaré esperando. Pero ahora sería conveniente que nos centrásemos en vencer a nuestros oponentes.

Ambos siguieron luchando contra sus respectivos oponentes, mientras la pequeña WhiteMoon seguía el espectáculo escondida detrás de un tonel sin percatarse de que Smee la acechaba por detrás.

_ Te tengo pequeña. No te lo tomes a mal, no tengo en nada en contra tuya. Pero si te mantengo secuestrada hasta que venga los demás de tu tribu, me ganaré el respeto del Capitán.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, ocurrió muy rápido, demasiado para ser un acontecimiento importante. WhiteMoon grito asustada, haciendo que Tigrilla se despistara y que el pirata la desarmara. Pero justo cuando el Capitán miró con sorna el reloj del bolsillo para determinar la hora de la muerte, Peter que acababa de matar a su oponente, le cortó la mano al Capitán y en un acto de burla se la tiró al cocodrilo, el cual se la tragó de un bocado con el reloj del capitán incluido.

_ ¡Corre! _ Gritó Peter _ ¡Esta distracción no durará mucho!.

Aún con el horrible grito de dolor del pirata que se había quedado manco, Tigrilla corrió hacia donde estaba WhiteMoon, la cual aprovechó la confusión para morder el brazo del contramaestre y liberarse de él sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando la mayor comprobó que su pequeña amiga estaba sana y salva, ambas se lanzaron por la borda.

Mientras nadaban hacia la orilla, ambas chicas aún podía oír los gritos de dolor del malvado capitán y comprobaron con gran alivio, que Peter Pan, su héroe, había salido ileso del barco. Pues ahora revoloteaba felizmente sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

**Hola holita :) Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 6. Tengo que decir que esta parte es como me imagino como Peter le cortó la mano a Garfio, ya que James Barrie nunca explicó como se la cortó y el porque. Un abrazo a todas y ¿reviews? **


	8. Las estrellas siguen en el agua

**Hola a todas y bienvenidas al capítulo 7 de mi fanfic. Antes que nada me gustaría decir que me inspiró la canción "Stars in still the water" de Jonsi. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: LAS ESTRELLAS SIGUEN EN EL AGUA.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Peter le cortó la mano al Capitán y había salvados a las dos indias de la tribu Picanniy de ser asesinada de los piratas. Y aunque el viejo jefe indio se enfadó con su hija por haber desobedecido su orden de permanecer en el campamento, pronto la perdonó al percatarse de que ambas chicas estaban bien.

Y como en cualquier tribu india, los Picanniny celebraron una gran fiesta para celebrar la victoria ante los piratas, teniendo como invitado de honor a Peter por haber ayudado a Tigrilla a salvar a WhiteMoon.

Muy a su pesar, Tigrilla tuvo que ir a buscarlo como castigo por haber desobedecido la orden de su padre. Andubo por el bosque de muy mala gana hasta con dar con el árbol hueco donde Peter vivía.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, suspiró y contó tres veces antes de llamar a la puerta. A decir verdad odiaba esta situación, pues ahora tenía que perder el tiempo en ofrecerle al chico más insoportable de la isla una imitación para la fiesta que estaba organizando su padre. Tiempo que podía estar aprovechando para ir de cacería, entrenar con el arco o simplemente estar entrenando con la pequeña WhiteMoon.

Esperó pacientemente delante de la puerta a que Peter diera alguna señal de que estuviera dentro, pero no la dio. Soltó un segundo suspiro y volvió a llamar, pero tampoco obtuvo el resultado deseado.

_ Muy bien, que no se diga que no lo he intentado. La próxima vez mi padre tendrá que enviar a WhiteMoon porque yo no pienso volver a buscar al niñato orgulloso. _ Gruñó en voz alta la india.

_ Tienes muy poca paciencia y muy malos modales para ser la hija del jefe, ¿o acaso no te han enseñado a que una joven no debe de ofender a nadie?.

Tigrilla reprimió un gruñido de ira y miró hacia arriba, donde Peter descansaba despreocupadamente sobre una rama de un árbol cercano junto a su pequeña hada que descansaba sobre la cabeza del chico.

_ ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?.

_ Desde la primera vez que llamaste a la puerta. No te dije nada porque es muy divertido ver como te frustras y te enfada. En fin, ¿querías algo pequeña salvaje?.

Peter bajó del árbol despreocupadamente hasta donde estaba Tigrilla, la cual tuvo que reprimir darle un puñetazo en la cara y fingir una sonrisa.

_ Mi padre va a dar una fiesta para celebrar que vencimos a los piratas, y como tú nos ayudaste, quiere que seas el invitado de honor. Será esta noche cuando el sol caiga, ¿Vendrás?.

_ Esta bien, os honraré con mi precencia. Le puedes dar mi confirmación a tu padre pequeña salvaje. _ Y al terminar de pronunciar la frase, Peter le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a la india y levantó el vuelvo seguido de su hada.

Una vez en el campamento, Tigrilla golpeó con furia un árbol. Aunque la hubiese ayudado a salvar a WhiteMoon, odiaba a ese chico. Le recordaba tanto a BlackBird en todos los aspectos. Igual de creído, de orgulloso y de fanfarrón. Y lo peor es que su padre lo había invitado a la fiesta.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?.

_ Ah, hola pequeña WhiteMoon. Siento que hayas tenido que precensiar mi ataque de histeria, pero como ya sabes no soporto a Peter... me recuerda tanto a BlackBird.

_ Pero Peter no es tan mal chico. Si hasta te ayudó a que me rescataras. Lo que pasa es que no le has dado una oportunidad, pero si se la dieras...

_ No para de llamarme "pequeña salvaje" y sabes lo mucho que odio que me digan por eso apodo porque ya conoces la razón... He estado pensando en no asistir a la fiesta.

_ Como quieras, pero si tu padre se entera, te encerrará durante un mes. Ya sabes que como hija del jefe tienes que cumplir con ciertas normas como la de estar presente en las celebraciones.

_ Ya lo sé _ Suspiró la mayor _ A veces desearía no ser la hija del jefe. En fin si no tengo más remedio, iré a esa estúpida celebración.

El sol se ocultó entre las montañas de Nunca Jamás, convirtiéndose en una señal inequívoca de que era la hora del comienzo de la fiesta. Las mujeres habían preparado toda clase de alimentos, lo más pequeños decoraron el campamento y los hombres cazaron todo tipo de animales salvajes.

Una vez terminado los preparativos, Tigrilla se sentó junto a su padre junto a na gran hoguera para presidir la fiesta. Se había puesto un bonito bestido de lobo que había cazado y confeccionado ella misma. También se había pintado una franja roja sobre sus ojos y una mano morada sobre su barbilla en señal de que estaba de celebración. Y para terminar, liberó su espeso pelo negro y se puso un bonito _Warbonnet(*)._

A la media hora de haber comenzado la fiesta, Peter apareció acompañado de la pequeña hada y enseguida fue recibido por la pequeña WhiteMoon, la cual le explicó la historia de la tribu y a que se dedicaban.

_ Y depués de guiarte por la historia de nuestra tribu, el jefe quiere presentarte sus respetos.

Con cierta timides y a la vez con orgullo por ser recibido por el jefe de la tribu de los Picanniny, Peter se dirigió a la hoguera donde se encontaba el viejo jefe junto con su hija, la cual le dedicó una mirada de poco amigos.

_ Saludos Peter Pan.

_ Saludos, oh gran jefe de la tribu de los Picanniny. Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerle el hpnor que me habéis concedido de asistir a la fiesta.

_ El honor es mío, ya que nos ayudaste a salvar a la pequeña WhiteMoon y lo mínimo que podíamos hacer es que fueras nuestro invitado de honor. Ven siéntate junto a mi y come y bebe cuanto guste.

Peter hizo lo que el jefe le pidió, probando todo tipo de estofados y asados, mientras el jefe de la tribu hablaba con él sobre los piratas y era observado por Tigrilla.

_ Y finalmente le corté la mano al Capitán y se la lancé al enorme cocodrilo que ronda por la isla, salvando la vida de tu hija de WhiteMoon.

_ Es una increíble historia Pan que perdurará para el resto de los tiempos.

_ ¿De verdad lo cree?. La verdad es que fue muy fácil derrotarlos y sin ayuda. Podría haberlo hecho con los ojos vendados y una mano a la espalda.

_ ¿Qué lo hiciste tú todo solo? _ Se levantó enfurecida Tigrilla _ Es decir que yo no hice nada, ¿verdad?.

_ Bueno si que ayudaste, pero sólo un poco.

_ ¿Solo un poco?. Pero si fue yo quien se enfrentó al Capitán antes de que tú lo hicieras. También fui yo quien rescató a WhiteMoon del contramaestre y la que subió valientemente a la cubierta a riesgo de que la mataran.

_ Hija, deberías tranquilizarte.

_ ¿Tranquilizarme?, pero padre él no ha contado la historia como sucedió. Él no es más que un crío fanfarrón y orgulloso que se aprovecho de una distracción mía para cortarle la mano al Capitán y hacerse el héroe.

_ Tigrilla, compórtate.

_ Ni hablar, es más me voy de esta estúpida fiesta en honor de un estúpido niñato.

Tigrilla estaba hecha una furia por el hecho de que Peter se hubiera quedado con todo el protagonismo. Con un gran enfado, pateó uno de los estofados y se fue corriendo bosque a través, sin importarle las amenazas de encerrarla durante meses por parte de su padre.

La india corrió y corrió a través del bosque, pasó los límites del territorio indio y sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a la orilla de la laguna del las sirenas. Cogió aire y gritó hecha una furia mientras pateaba todas las rocas que se interponía en su camino, deteniéndose solo cuando notó la presencia de alguien que acababa de llegar.

_ ¿Y ahora que quieres, Pan?, ¿vienes a reirte de mi?, ¿o quizás venga a llamarme otra vez pequeña salvaje?.

_ Nada de eso, vengo a disculparme.

Tigrilla se quedó sin habla, tratando de procesar la frase que acababa de pronunciar Peter. ¿Acaso el chico más orgullo se estaba disculpando con ella?, ¿o quizás le estaba gastando una de sus bromas?.

_ Lo dices... ¿en serio?.

_ Sí _ Se sinceró Peter acercándose a ella _ Siento mucho que te enfadaras conmigo. La verdad es que tienes razón y me ayudaste bastante, lo que pasa es que a veces suelo ser demasiado orgulloso y me olvido de los demás. Pero ha quedado demostrado que sabes manejar la espada muy bien, de donde yo vengo las chicas son incapaces de utilizar una.

_ Muchas gracias por el cumplido _ Se suavizó Tigrilla _ Pero solo te perdonaré si me das tu palabra de que no volverás llamarme pequeña salvaje.

_ Esta bien, te doy mi palabra de que no te volveré a llamarte por ese nombre.

La chica sonrió complacida y se sentó en la orilla de la laguna, mientras contemplaba la enorme luna llena y el cielo cuajado de estrellas y Peter la imitó. Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio mientras se escuchaba de fondo a las sirenas cantar con una extraña melodía.

_ Yo también siento haber sido tan brusca contigo.

_ No te preocupes, a veces me lo merezco. Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que te llame pequeña salvaje?.

_ Pues porque mi madre me llamaba de esa forma _ Respondió Tigrilla después de un breve peiodo de silencio _ Ella murió cuando era yo pequeña y el hecho de que me llamases me traía recuerdos muy dolorosos.

_ Lo siento mucho. Si te sirve de consuelo la mía me cerró la ventana de mi habitación para que no volviera a entrar y en mi lugar de hijo, ocupó el puesto otro niño.

_ Debió de ser horrible.

_ Sí. Cuando sólo era un bebe, me escapé de casa y me fui a Kensington Gardens, donde conocí a las hadas. Después de un tiempo quise volver pero mi madre ya me había sustituido y sintiéndome como la persona más triste del mundo, volví a Kensingtons. Tiempo después conocí a Campanilla y ella me explicó de donde venía y me propuso venir a vivir con ella a Nunca Jamás y yo acepté.

_ Peter... ¿cuántos años tienes?.

_ No lo sé con exactitud. Sólo sé que me escapé de casa cuando era apenas un bebe.

_ ¿Y sabes en que año estamos?. En teoría y según mis cálculos deberíamos estar en mil ochocientos y algo pero perdí la cuenta.

_ Yo hace tiempo que dejé de contar los años porque me hacía sentirme mayor.

_ ¿Y de dónde vienes?.

_ De un sitio que se llama Inglaterra, más concretamente de Londres. Es un sitio realmente frío y que huele a humedad... Allí las personas van a lo suyo sin preocuparse de los demás. Y tú, ¿de donde vienes?.

_ De un sitio llamado América, el cual fue invadido por el hombre blanco.

Y tras decir eso, ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio contemplando como poco a poco comenzaba a amanecer. Y aunque la salida del sol impedía visualizar las estrellas, éstas aún permanecía en el agua de la laguna.

* * *

_**Warbonnet(*): **_**Es el típico tocado indio de plumas que se ponían en la cabeza, (como la que lleva Tigrilla en la imagen de la portada del finc)**

**Hola a todos :) Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo 7, ¿reviews? Un abrazo y gracias por leer :D**


	9. Los niños perdidos

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 8 de mi fanfic. Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: NIÑOS PERDIDOS**

Había pasado dos años desde que Peter le cortó la mano al Capitán de los piratas y aunque pareciese extraño, tanto Tigrilla como Peter se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Solían pasar muchos días juntos.

Había días en que Peter cazaba junto a Tigrilla, otras en cambio, preferían arruinar los planes a los piratas y otros simplemente solían disfrutar de un de descanso en la laguna de las sirenas. Y justamente ese día era uno de esos días en los que solían estar en la laguna.

Peter se encontraba alardeando a las sirenas de cuando le cortó la mano al Capitán de los piratas y se lo tiró al cocodrilo mientras la india se encontraba tumbada en la orilla tomando el sol plácidamente.

_ Y entonces le corté la mano de una vez con mi espada.

_ Oh Peter _ Suspiró una sirena de pelo largo y rubio _ Fuiste muy valiente, ¿pero qué hiciste con la mano?. ¿Te la quedaste como trofeo?.

_ No, que asco _ Rió el muchacho _ Hice lo mejor que pude haber hecho, se la lancé al enorme cocodrilo y desde entonces no para de perseguir al pirata para poder comérselo.

_ Fuiste tan valiente _ Suspiró una segunda sirena de pelo moreno _ ¿Y es por eso por lo que desde entonces se le conoce como el Capitán Garfio?.

_ Sí y fui yo quien le puse el nombre. Lo único malo de aquello es que ahora tiene una segunda arma incorporada permanentemente es su brazo y puede dar grandes zarpazos con ella, pero no es nada comparado con mi gran habilidad con mi espada.

Tigrilla al escuchar la conversación sonrió. Con el tiempo aprendió que la mejor cualidad de Peter era su fanfarronería y su orgullo y que eso era lo que le hacía especial, aunque a veces la sacaba de quicio. También era extraño el hecho de que tuviera tantas admiradoras en la isla después de que le cortara la mano. Pero pronto Tigrilla se acostumbró y sólo se limitaba a sonreír.

La india estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió una presencia sentarse junto a ella. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la peque WhiteMoon.

_ ¿Qué haces por aquí?.

_ Me aburría en el campamento y decidí seguirte para pedirte un favor. He traído mi arco y mis flechas para poder prácticar contigo, ¿aceptas?.

La mayor estuvo a punto de responder que no era el momento para volver a dormirse pero al ver los enormes ojos marrones de la niña, sintió el enorme cariño que le tenía y decidió ayudarla a practicar.

_ Esta bien pequeña.

Tigrilla se levantó, se desperezo y fue junto a la pequeña a las profundidades de un bosque cercano para poder practicar tranquilas.

_ Tienes que tensar la mano de esta manera y cuando tengas tu objetivo fijado sueltas el brazo _ Dijo Tigrilla disparando una flecha y acertando en el centro de la diana que había dibujado _ ¿Ves?.

WhiteMoon intento imitar a la mayor pero sin mucho éxito.

_ Tranquila al principio cuesta un poco, pero verás como poco a poco y con mucha práctica conseguirás darle a la diana.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando con el arco y al caer el sol, WhiteMoon consiguió que la flecha llegara a uno de los extremos de la diana gracias a la ayuda de su maestra.

_ ¿Has visto eso?... ¡le he dado, le he dado!. ¡He conseguido que por lo menos la flecha llegue hasta la diana! _ Exclamó la pequeña india dando saltos de alegría _ Y todo gracias a ti, eres muy buena maestra _ Y le dio fuerte abrazo a la mayor.

_ No tienes porque dármelas, eres muy buena alumna. Pero está oscureciendo y será mejor que volvamos al campamento antes de que mi padre se coma todo el estofado.

Se dirigieron al campamento donde cenaron y cada una se fue a sus respectivas tiendas pero aquella Tigrilla no podía dormir. Cansada de dar vueltas sobre su cama, decidió a dar un paseo. Se puso por encima una capa para resguardarse del frío nocturno y salió afuera.

En el campamento todos estaban dormidos y decidió que sería mejor pasear por el bosque bajo un manto de estrellas para no hacer ruido. Anduvo caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el árbol hueco donde vivía Peter. Durante un momento se estuvo planteando la posibilidad de llamar a su puerta pero pronto rechazó esa idea al contemplar la posibilidad de que estaría dormido. Finalmente decidió que sería mejor volver por donde había venido .

_ Veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir.

Tigrilla alzó la mirada y se encontró con Peter, el cual estaba sentado sobre una rama mirándola fijamente.

_ Ah hola Peter, ¿dónde está Campanilla?.

_ Se ha ido a una celebración que suelen hacer las hadas para dar la bienvenida a las estaciones. Me propuso ir pero me pareció muy aburrido y rechazé la oferta.

_ Si que suena aburrido... Todos los miembros de los Picanniny están dumiendo y para no hacer ruído decidí dar una vuelta y sin querer llegué aquí. ¿Puedo subir?.

_ Adelante.

Peter se bajó del árbol con intención de ayudarla a subir pero ésta rechazo la oferta y trepó por si misma hasta una de la ramas más altas.

_ Ya ves que yo no soy como una de tus típicas y desvalidas admiradoras _ Bromeó la muchacha mirando el cielo nocturno y admirando la enorme luna llena.

_ ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? _ Se sonrojó el muchacho.

_ Bueno ya sabes lo quiero decir _ Respondió Tigrilla mientras jugueteaba con una de sus trenzas _ Tienes un gran séquito de admiradoras como las hadas, las sirenas y cualquier criatura de Nunca Jamás, exceptuando a los piratas.

_ ¿Lo dices por eso?, bueno yo no le doy mucha importancia porque es una cualidad natural en mi que todos me admiren. Pero a veces... me encuentro solo.

_ ¿Solo tú?, si casi siempre te acompaña tu hada.

_ No me refiero a esa clase de compañía. Verás veo al Capitán Garfio con su tripulación y me gustaría tener una pequeña banda la cual me respetara y me obedeciera para recorrer y explorar la isla todos juntos. Para que me entiendas quiero tener un grupo de chicos para poder enseñarle la isla y a luchar, como tú hiciste con WhiteMoon esta tarde.

_ Entiendo, pero en la isla los únicos humanos son los piratas y mi tribu. Y no sé si las madres te dejaran que govierne sobre sus hijos.

_ ¡Eso es! _ Exclamó Peter mucho más animado. _ Quizás no pueda crear mi propia banda con habitantes de esta isla pero siempre puedo traer niños de afuera. Gracias Tigrilla.

Y sin más se fue volanando dejando a una confundida Tigrilla sentada en la rama del árbol. Los dias siguientes la chica no volvió a saber de Peter, ni siquiera de su hada. Tuvo que esperar casi dos meses para volver a verlo acompañado de un pequeño grupo de niños.

_ ¿De donde has sacado a estos niños?... ¿no lo habrás secuestrado, verdad?.

_ No seas rídicula Tigrilla. Están aquí voluntariamente y además no creo que vayan a querer volver pues los he rescatado de un horrible sitio llamado orfanato... ¿y qué mejor que pertenecer a mi banda de los niños perdidos?.

_ ¿Los niños perdidos? _ Interrogó la chica.

_ Es así como he decidido llamarlos a consecuencia de haber perdido a sus padres. Y no es porque yo sea su capitán, pero ahora están mucho mejor que antes.

_ Es cierto _ corroboró un niño de pelo castaño _ Aquel sitio era horrible, sólo nos daba un poco pan para comer y nos obligaban a trabajar en las calles y si no conseguíamos el dinero suficiente, nos castigaba sin cenar.

_ Hace unas noches Peter nos visitó _ Siguió un segundo niño rubio _ Y nos ofreció que fuéramos parte de su tripulación en una extraña isla donde no creceríamos y a cambio nosotros sólo tenemos que obedecer sus normas.

_ En ese caso, creo que estaréis mejor con Peter _ Concluyó Tigrilla.

_ ¿Ves?, ahora están en un lugar mejor gracias a mi _ Sonrió con orgullo Peter _ Y todo te lo debo a ti. Porque si no me hubieras dado la idea, ahora no tendría mi banda y me gustaría agradecértelo de alguna manera.

_ No tienes porque, yo no hice nada _ Se sonrojó Tigrilla por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo _ Prácticamente el mérito es tuyo por rescatarlos de ese horrible lugar.

_ Ya lo sé, pero acepta ésto como muestra de agradecimiento _ Replicó el chico entregando una pluma enorme y de un color rojo brillante. Pero no una cualquiera, era de un ave extraña que andaba por la isla.

_ Vaya gracias... ¿la pluma pertenece al ave que creo que es?.

_ Sí. Hace un tiempo la seguí hasta su nido, en lo alto de las montañas del norte y como prueba de que estuve con ella le quité una pluma... Pero creo que estará mejor contigo, pues vosotros los indios soléis ponerse estas cosas en la cabeza, ¿me equivoco?.

_ En parte. Las plumas en la cabeza se las pone en mi tribu los niños como símbolo de que han llegado a la edad adulta... pero me la pondré igualmente. _ Y dicho esto, Tigrilla eliminó las trenzas que sujetaba su pelo y se colocó la pluma en un mechón de color azabache.

_ Te queda bastante bien. Bueno creo que he perdido demasiado tiempo hablando contigo y creo que ya va siendo hora de que le enseñe la isla a los niños perdidos. ¿Quién quieres molestar a los piratas?.

_ ¡Yo, yo! _ Exclamaron los niños al unísono.

_ Muy bien, entonces marchando. Ya veréis lo tonto que es el Capitán Garfio.

Y de esta manera, Peter se fue seguido por su particular grupo de niños perdidos. Dejando a Tigrilla un tanto confundida por los nuevos sentimientos que acababa de sentir.

* * *

**Hola :D Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 8. Al parecer Tigrilla ha comenzado a sentir algo nuevo por Peter xD Espero que os haya gustado. un abrazo y ¿reviews?**


	10. El rapto de los niños perdidos

**Hola a todos y bienvenido al capítulo 9 de mi fanfic. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: EL RAPTO DE LOS NIÑOS PERDIDOS**

_ ¿Por qué ya no te sujetas el pelo con dos trenzas y lo llevas suelto con esa enorme pluma?.

_ Porque verás WhiteMoon, como ya sabes la pluma en el pelo representa un símbolo de madurez en nuestra tribu y aunque tenga el cuerpo de una niña de doce, en realidad tengo más de cien años. Ya iba siendo hora de que me pusiera una, ¿no crees?.

_ Pero también significa otra cosa. Cuando en nuestra tribu una chica acepta una pluma por parte de su prometido, quiere decir que está dispuesta a pasar el resto de sus días con él.

_ Lo sé, pero ese no es mi caso.

_ Aún recuerdo cuando tu antigüo prometido BlackBird, te regaló una pluma de halcón y tú se la tiraste en la cara, alegando que nunca aceptarías la pluma de ningún chico. Y sin embargo has aceptado la que Peter te regaló y la llevas puesta desde entonces. ¿Eso quiere decir algo?.

_ ¿Qué estás insinuando?.

_ Nada, yo sólo digo que he notado cuando tus mejillas se enrojecen cuando él está cerca o cuando lo miras como una tonta cuando crees que nadie te observa. Admítelo Tigrilla, te gusta Peter.

_ ¿Gustarme?, no me hagas reir. Por favor WhiteMoon si es el niñato más orgulloso, fanfarrón egocéntrico y...

_ ¿Hablabais de mi?

_ Por los antepasados Peter, me has asustado _ Se quejó Tigrilla _ Odio cuando apareces así tan de repente y nos asusta.

_ Eso explicaría porque tienes las mejillas tan rojas, ¿verdad Tigrilla?.

_ WhiteMoon cállate, no digas cosas que no son verdad. _ Se quejó la india mientras se cubría las mejillas con sus manos _ ¿Querías algo Peter?.

_ Me voy a Londres. Hace mucho tiempo que no hago una visita al viejo Salomon que vive en Kensigtons Garden (*) y me gustaría ir a verlo. ¿Te importa quedarte a cargo de los niños perdidos?. Seguro que eres una buena capitana y los llevas por lugares que aún no han explorado. Confío en ti.

Y sin esperar una respuesta aprobatoria por parte de Tigrilla o WhiteMoon, se fue volando seguido por su pequeña hada. La mayor se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer y se levantó de donde estaba para seguir con la cazería que tenía programada para hoy. Pero de repente y sin casi darse cuenta fue rodeada por todos los niños perdidos que la miraban interrogadoramente. Hacía tiempo que habían abandonado sus ropas que trajeron desde Inglaterra para cambiarlos por atuendos hechos con pieles de animales, los que le permitían ser camuflados en caso de peligro.

_ Peter nos ha dicho que mientras él no esté, tu serás nuestra capitana y que nos guiará por la isla _ Comenzó uno de los niños con un traje de piel de oso.

_ Sí, y también nos dijo que hoy nos llevaría de excursión. _ Seguió un segundo con atuendo de zorro.

Tigrilla dio un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco sin saber que hacer. Hoy se había propuesto ir a cazar a los bosques del norte y no tenía ninguna ganas de hacer de guía para los niños perdidos. De repente se percató de su pequeña amiga y se le ocurrió una idea.

_ Así es, le dije a Peter que lo haría. Pero me lo he pensado mejor y he decidido que WhiteMoon lo haga por mi. Hoy tengo que cazar, pero tranquilos WhiteMoon ha mejorado bastante con el arco y me ha dicho que estará encantada de guiaros.

_ Yo no he... ¡auch! _ Se quejó la pequeña tras recivir un codazo de la mayor.

_ Te prometo que te lo compensaré pero por favor quédate con ellos _ Suplicó tigrilla en un susurro.

_ Vale lo haré, pero a cambio me tienes que enseñar a utilizar la espada.

_ Prometido, muchas gracias WhiteMoon, no sé que haría sin ti.

Y tras dar un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña amiga, se fue corriendo a través del bosque para hacer lo mejor que sabía. Aquel día de primavera el tiempo invitaba a pasar todo el día afuera y eso es lo que hizo Tigrilla. Se pasó todo el día cazando y pescando y cuando se sintió cansada, se tumbó en su sitio favorito junto a la laguna de las sirenas.

Pronto su mente fue inundada por la conversación que tuvo con WhiteMoon aquella mañana. No entendía porque la pequeña sugirió que estaba enamorada de Peter, sólo porque ella había aceptado su regalo como acto de educación. Además ella era un espíritu libre y no quería enamorarse de alguien porque eso significaría que se volvería tonta como había visto a otras chicas de su tribu.

_ ¡Tigrilla!, ¡menos mal que te he encontrado!.

_ Hola WhiteMoon, ¿qué ha pasado?.

_ Han sido los piratas. Por lo visto se han enterado de que Peter se ha ido de viaje a ese extraño lugar que él suele visitar y nos han preparado una emboscada. Yo he conseguido escapar porque le pude herir a uno con una de mis flechas. Pero tenemos que hacer algo o si no, el Capitán los tirará al mar para que se conviertan en la cena del cocodrilo.

_ Tranquilízate, sólo dime donde ha sucedido y que camino han tomado los piratas.

WhiteMoon guió a Tigrilla a través del valle que se encontraba en la zona sur de la isla hasta llegar a la zona de los piratas. Una vez allí se escondieron detrás de un gran arbusto para observar todo con atención.

En aquel momento el Capitán Garfio se encontraba sentado encima de una gran roca mientras los demás piratas estaban listos para atacar por si ocurría algo inesperado. Todos menos Smee, el cuál se encontraba atando las manos y los pies de los niños perdidos.

_ Y recuerda inútil, aprieta bien las cuerdas que no se suelten _ Dijo el Capitán con su habitual voz ronca.

_ A la orden mi Capitán.

_ Aaaaayyyy Smee _ Suspiró el Capitán con aire melancólico _ ¿Sabes más o menos el tiempo que llevamos en la isla?.

_ Mas o menos unos sesenta. ¿Por qué lo pregunta mi Capitán?.

_ Porque a veces me pregunto como sería mi vida si no hubiera aceptado hacer esa expedición por las Bermudas. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi?, ¿me hubiera casado con una hermosa dama inglesa?.

_ Seguro que si, le recuerdo que usted provocaba grandes suspiros entre las damas.

_ Era un hombre muy deseado señor Smee, ¿y qué es lo me he convertido?... En un hombre cuya única ocupación es vengarse de un niñato el cual me cortó la mano para dársela al cocodrilo.

_ Vamos Capitán no se desanime, seguro que pronto da muerte a ese niñato y verás como encontramos la manera de regresar a Inglaterra.

_ ¡Eh señor Capitán!_ Gritó WhiteMoon saliendo de su escondite _ ¿No le da vergüenza el hecho de que un niño maneje la espada mucho mejor que usted?.

_ ¿Tú otra vez mocosa?... ¡Muchachos, apresadla!.

WhiteMoon les sacó la lengua y huyó a través del bosque mientras perseguida por los piratas y el Capitán, el cual quería encargarse personalmente de aquella niña que fue la causante de recordarle que había sido vencido por un crío pequeño. El único que se quedó en el improvisado campamento fue Smee, el cual se encontraba sentado hablando con los niños perdidos.

_ No os lo toméis a mal, el Capitán no es tan mala persona. Lo que pasa es que un hombre que se deja llevar mucho por su orgullo.

Tigrilla sonrió para sus adentros, Smee era el pirata más tonto de la tripulación y no le costaría vencerlo. Sólo preparó su cuchillo antes de salir de donde estaba. Con mucho sigilo se acercó hacia donde estaba Smee y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello del marinero.

_ Muy bien Smee, ya puedes soltarlos o si no te mataré aquí mismo. No te lo tomes a mal en realidad me caes muy bien. El único problema es qu res un pirata y los de mi tribu os hemos declarado la guerra.

Smee sin decir palabra lineró a la niño perdidos y ésto corieron a esconderse antes de que los piratas volvieran. Mientras Tigrilla, como un gesto de burla hacia Garfio, ató al contramaestre.

_ Listo, ahora cuando regrese tu querido Capitán les dice que ha sido atacado por Tigrilla, la hija del jefe de los Picanniny.

_ Eso no será necesario, my lady._Tigrilla dio un respingo al oír la voz de Garfio, el cuál había colocado una espada alrededor del cuello de la chica, acorralándola e impidiendo cualquier movimiento de ella. _ Veo que has atado al inútil de mi contramaestre, Smee despues ajustaré cuentas contigo. Muy bien my lady ahora es hora de que me vengue y acabe contigo.

Por suerte para ella, tenía un cuchillo no era mucho pero por lo menos servía para defenderse. Con gran esfuerzo conseguía librarse de las estocadas, pero Garfio era demasiado rápido y ella se estaba empezando a cansar a consecuencia de no tener el arma adecuada. Justo cuando sentía que se le estaba acabando las oportunidades de sobrevivir, una flecha pasó velozmente a su lado y aterrizando en una de las piernas del Capitán.

_ ¡Maldita Salvaje! _ Se quejó Garfio sacándose la flecha de la pierna.

Momento que aprovechó la india para correr a través del bosque y esconderse en unos arbustos cercanos hasta que pasara el peligro. Justo cuando estaba recuperando el aire notó una presencia al lado suya, la cual le tapó la boca para que no gritara.

_ Tranquila, soy yo WhiteMoon. He sido yo la que he disparado la flecha. Le quería dar en el corazón pero que tú estuvieras en medio dificultó mi tiro. Al menos he conseguido herirle aunque sea solo una herida superficial.

_ Lo has hecho muy bien _ Sonrió Tigrilla _ Has mejorado mucho con el arco. ¿Sabes si los niños perdidos están bien?.

_ Sí, llegaron sanos y salvo a la casa subterránea, pero no al verte con ellos me asusté y decidí ir a buscarte.

_ Supongo que ahora te debo dos favores.

Ambas chicas permanecieron oculta entre los arbustos hasta que no hubiera rastro de los piratas. Una vez que se aseguraron de que estaban a salvo, se dirigieron al campamento indio, mientras el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas.

* * *

_**Salomon (*): **_**Salomón es un viejo cuervo el cual vive en Kensingtons Gardens y es el que se encarga de cuidar de Peter en sus primeros años de vida en la precuela de James Barrie llamada Peter Pan in Kensingtons Gardens. (Yo me baso en los dos libros del autor de Peter Pan en vez de las películas).**

**Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo 9. Un abrazo enorme y ¿reviews?**


	11. La sombra de Peter

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 10 de mi fanfic ^^**

**Cherrylee: Bueno es sólo para pedirte disculpas por haberte respondido por privado en vez de por aquí, la próxima prometo responderte por la manera tradicional lml.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: LA SOMBRA DE PETER**

Había pasado casi dos meses desde que Peter se había ido a uno de sus viajes a Londres. No había sucedido mucho desde el incidente con Garfio, los niños perdidos seguían explorando la isla por su cuenta, aunque algunas de las veces era acompañado por la pequeña WhiteMoon. En cambio los piratas seguían en su barco sin tener mucho que hacer pasando la horas muertas pescando o jugando a las cartas. Y por último estaba Tigrilla.

La joven Picanniny se había pasado los últimos días haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, cazar. Y ese día no iba a ser menos pues lo pasó todo el día cazando animales salvajes. Por eso no fue de extrañar que cuando comenzara a caer el sol, estaba tan exhausta que decidió descansar en un claro del bosque antes de volver al campamento.

Se subió a uno de los árboles y se sentó en una de las ramas más altas contemplanando el sol descender por las montañas de Nunca Jamás. Dio un fuerte suspiro e inconscientemente se llevó la mano hacia la pluma que la había regalado Peter tiempo atrás. Era extraño, pensó la joven, que con el tiempo había dejado de odiarlo para poder aceptarlo tal y como era.

Y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, lo echaba de menos. Los días se le hacía mucho más largos sin las inoportunas visitas del muchacho y aunque era algo egocéntrico contando sus aventuras, Tigrilla nunca se cansaba de escucharlo, aunque hubiera oído la mismas historias veinte veces.

Suspiró una segunda vez melancólica mientras observa como la luna se alzaba sobre el cielo nocturno de Nunca Jamás, preguntándose que demonios estaría haciendo Peter en esos momentos.

_ ¡Hola Tigrilla!.

La india de un respingo tan grande que casi se cae del árbol si no fuera porque se sujetó a tiempo a una de las ramas. Furiosa se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Peter, él cual la miraba con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de leche.

_ ¡¿Es que a ti no te han dicho que es de mala educación asustar a las personas de esa manera?!

_ No ha sido mi intención asustarte, que carácter tienes. _ Volvió a sonreír Peter sentándose junto a Tigrilla _ Y yo que pensaba que te alegrarías de verme después de echarme de menos durante todo este tiempo.

_ ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?.

_ Pues porque me lo dijo WhiteMoon hace un rato... Acababa de llegar a la isla y decidí buscarte al campamento, allí me encontré con tu pequeña amiga y me dijo que me echabas de menos.

_ Recuérdame que se lo agradezca de una manera especial cuando la veo _ Murmuró entre dientes la muchacha _ A todo esto, ¿por qué me estabas buscando?.

_ Ah si casi se me olvidaba. Nada más llegar a la isla fui al árbol hueco donde vivo y como es normal los niños perdidos me recibieron con admiración y cuando se calmaron un poco les pregunté que es lo que habían hecho en mi ausencia. Entonces uno de los gemelos me comentó que tú los salvaste de una trampa que les tendió Garfio... Así que te estaba buscando para darte las gracias por comportarte de una manera tan valiente.

_ No tienes por que dármelas... Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, además WhiteMoon me ayudó, así que no me tengo que llevar todo el mérito.

_ Insisto, eres una chica muy valiente. Allí en Inglaterra ninguna niña sería capaz de hacer lo que tu has hecho, eres admirable... Tigrilla, ¿te encuentras bien?, te noto las mejillas muy rojas.

_ ¿Qué?... ah, no es nada, será por el esfuerzo que he hecho hoy al cazar _ Se excusó la chica mientras se frotaba las mejillas con ambas manos _ Pero insisto que no hice nada fuera de lo normal.

_ No seas tan modesta, si no fuera por ti ahora los niños perdidos estarían muertos a causa de Garfio... Me gustaría agradecertelo de alguna manera.

_ No tienes porque de verdad...

_ ¡Ya sé como!... _ La cortó _ ¿Alguna vez has querido sentir lo que se siente al surcar el aire?.

_ Si lo que tienes planeado es que me lleves en brazos como una niña pequeña por toda la isla mientras me llevas volando, ni pienses que voy aceptar eso. No necesito que me cojas en brazos para que intentes impresionarme, pues no soy ninguna de tus admiradoras.

_ No me refería a eso. ¿No sabes que el polvo de hadas hace volar cualquier cosa?

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?.

_ Sí, aunque yo no lo necesito porque soy un chico extraordinario y poseo la gran habilidad de volar... Pero para las personas que son más normales como tú, pueden utilizar el polvo de hadas.

_ ¿Y cómo se supone que voy hacerlo?.

_ Tú dejáme a mi... ¡Campanilla... Campanilla ven! _ De pronto la pequeña figura alada y envuelta en un haz de luz dorada se podó en el hombro de recho del chico _ ¿Serías tan amable de rociar a Tirgrilla?.

La hada dirigió sus ojos azules en dirección a la india, le sacó la lengua y a continuación comenzó a decir un gran repertorio de insultos que sólo Peter y ella entendía.

_ Perdónala, pero a veces es muy maleducada... Vamos Campanilla, sólo por esta vez.

Campanilla dirigió la mirada al chico, el cual la miró con una mirada que ninguna chica podía resistir, suspiró y revoleteó alrededor de la india esparciendo su polvo dorado sobre ella.

_ Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué?.

_ Debes pensar en cosas bonitas y ellas te harán volar.

Tigrilla cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en algo que le haría feliz. Primero comenzó a recordar la primera vez que cazó una ardilla pero rechazó ese pensamiento porque para ella no era lo suficientemente bueno. Después se le ocurrió la primera vez que llegó a la isla y descubrió que BlackBird no estaba con ellos, pero también descartó ese pensamiento porque lo que sintió fue euforia no felicidad.

Se estaba empezando a preocupar por no encontrar el pensamiento adecuado cuando la imagen de un rostro se le cruzó en la mente. No era cualquier rostro, pues era el que perteneció a su madre. Y a continuación de eso, comenzaron aflorar en su mente los buenos momentos que pasó con su madre, como por ejemplo, la primera vez que ella le enseñó a manejar el arco o cuando le recogía el pelo con dos trenzas.

_ Lo has conseguido.

La chica abrió los ojos para volver a cerrarlos y abrirlos repetidas veces. Peter no mentía, estaba volando a varios metros del suelo y una enorme sonrisa de triunfo se le dibujó en el rostro.

_ Ven, seguro que nunca has visto la isla desde esta perspectiva _ Sonrió Peter tendiéndole una mano.

Tigrilla agarró la mano de Peter y se dejó llevar por él. Volaron por toda la isla sintiendo el roce de las nubes por su pies y el cosquilleo del aire jugando con su pelo de color azabache. ¿Y por qué no decirlo?, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en toda su vida.

_ Peter esto es maravilloso, no me extraña que andes siempre volando.

_ Sabía que te gustaría volar, nunca me equivoco.

Volaron durante un largo rato bordeando toda la isla y parándose en algunos sitios como en la cima de la montaña más alta de Nunca Jamás o junto al barco para molestar a los piratas que yacían dormidos en cubierta. Y cuando Peter notó que a Tigrilla se le estaba empezando a pasar el efecto del polvo de hadas, la guió hasta la laguna de las sirenas, donde se sentaron en la orilla.

_ Oh Peter, me ha encantado este viaje, muchas gracias.

_ Supongo que ya no tengo ninguna deuda contigo _ Sonrió el muchacho.

Una sonrisa que hizo que por primera vez el corazón de Tigrilla se parece durante un instante para después bombardear de una manera diferente. Fue una sensación tan rara para ella, que al principio se asustó confusa, pero después reconoció como ese sentimiento llamado amor.

_ Peter... ¿qué piensas de mi?.

_ Haces una preguntas muy raras _ Rió el muchacho _ Pero creo que eres la chica más valiente que he conocido, en Inglaterra no he conocido todavía a ninguna que maneje el arco y la espada como tú.

_ ¿Cómo son las chicas allí?.

_ Muy diferentes a ti. Para empezar tienen la piel bastante clara y es muy raro ver un rostro bronceado como el tuyo. Después esta sus extrañas ropas... son vestidos demasiados recargados y pomposos que no permiten que ellas puedan correr o divertirse.

_ Que horror, ¿y ellas no protestan?.

_ ¿Protestar?, pero si les encantan permanecer en un sitio quietas con sus niñeras mientras leen algún libro... Son muy aburridas. En cambio tú... no lo eres para nada. Si pudiera elegir una niña perdida para mi tripulación, sin duda te elegiría a ti.

_ Eres muy amable por tu parte... ¿Puedo darte un beso?.

Peter se rascó la nuca nervioso al desconocer el significado de la palabra "beso". Así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Extendió una mano, esperando a que Tigrilla se lo diera.

_ ¿No sabes lo que es un beso?.

_ Lo sabré cuando me lo des.

Tigrilla rió y rebuscó entre su ropa para dar con una pequeña bellota. Con una gran sonrisa, la joven india se lo entrgó. Peter lo miró extrañado y se lo guardó entre su extraño atuendo.

_ Gracias, ¿tengo que darte yo a ti otro beso?.

_ No tienes porque. Considéralo como una manera de agradecerte el cumplido que me has hecho antes.

El sol comenzó a salir ente las montañas, avisando del nuevo inicio del día y haciendo que la oscuridad se disepara por completo.

_ Parece que se nos ha hecho de día... ¿se enfadará tu padre contigo?.

_ No te preocupes, conseguiré colarme por detrás de mi cabaña sin que se dé cuenta y haré como que he dormido allí toda la noche.

_ Entonces será mejor que volvamos.

Peter se levantó de su sitio dispuesto acompañar a su amiga hacia el campamento de los indios, cuando la chica se percató de algo que sólo pudo notarlo cuando el muchacho fue bañado por los primeros rayos del sol del día.

_ ¡Peter! _ Exclamó Tigrilla asustada _ ¿Dónde está tu sombra?.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 10. Los que habéis leíedo el libro o visto la película, sabréis que Peter se dejó olvidada la sombra en casa de Wendy y todos ya sabréis el final. A partir de los siguientes capítulos pondré más cosas de la obra original de j M Barrie pero bajo el punto de vista de nuestra india favorita. Muchas gracias por leer, un abrazo y ¿reviews?.**


	12. Los hermanos Darling

**Hola a todas y bievenidas al capítulo 11 :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: LOS HERMANOS DARLING**

Peter miró asustado por todo lados, pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba ni la más mínima proyección de su sombra. Se colocó de todas las posiciones posibles e incluso voló hacia la cima de un árbol para ver si así conseguí encontrar su sombra, pero sin ningún resultado. Asustado volvió junto a Tigrilla.

_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de que le ha podido ocurrir a tu sombra?

_ No lo sé aunque pueda que se me quedara atrapada en aquella casa de Londres aquella noche que fui a escuchar el cuento de la señora con los zapatos de cristal.

_ ¿Me estás dicidiendo que una señora con zapatos de cristal te robó la sombra?.

_ No, estás confundida. De todas formas es una historia un poco larga y me tengo que ir a recuperar mi sombra. Hasta la vuelta.

Peter volvió irse dejando a Tigrilla confundida y triste. Era la primera vez que tuvo esa sensación al irse Peter. Antes lo único que sentía era una total indeferencia pero ahora todo era distinto. Comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho para después sentir un vacío en el corazón como si le faltara algo importante. Y enseguida sintió como si Peter se hubiese llevado su corazón con él.

Aquel día volvió al campamento y no le importó en absoluto que su padre le riñera por el hecho de haber pasado la noche afuera. Ni tampoco le importó el castigo de su padre sin salir del campamento durante días porque lo único que le importaba a la india se había ido aquel día y no volvería a verlo hasta que volviera de Inglaterra.

_ Tigrilla, ¿te ocurre algo?.

_ No, nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas WhiteMoon?.

_ Pues porque hace días que no sales a cazar... ni siquiera practicas con el arco. Además tienes una expresión bastante melancólica... es como si estuvieras enferma.

_ Estoy perfectamente y el hecho de que no vaya a cazar es porque mi padre me ha castigado sin salir del campamento una semana entera.

_ Pero tú no eres la Tigrilla que yo conozco. La que yo conozco se hubiera ido a cazar igualmente, saltándose la prohibición de su padre... ¿Es por Peter qué estás así?

_ No... ¿qué tienes que ver Peter en todo esto?, además ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

_ Nada, yo sólo digo que desde que se fue tan repentinamente hace tres días andas un poco ausente... No sé, es como si no fueras la misma.

_ Estás bien WhiteMoon tu ganas, voy a practicar un poco con el arco pero sólo para que dejes tranquila. Si mi padre te pregunta por mi, dile que estoy en los límites de nuestro campamento practicando con el arco y volveré al atardecer.

Pronto la tristeza que sentía Tigrilla fue sustituída por enfado. WhiteMoon tenía razón, se sentía de esa manera por Peter y estaba tan enamorada de él que cuando no lo tenía cerca sentía que su órgano más importante dejaba de funcionar. Se sentía estúpida, pues una vez se prometió así misma que no se comportaría de esa manera por un chico y ahora casi sin darse cuenta había caído en esa enfermedad llamada amor. Y por esa razón fue por la que estaba descargando todo su odio contra un árbol.

Pintó una diana con pintura blanca y comenzó a disparar flechas mientras soltaba toda clase de palabras malsonantes y cuando descubrió que su estuche estaba vacío y no le quedaba ninguna flecha, se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

Peter jamás se daría cuenta lo que ella sentía por él y lo sabía. Lo único que podía hacer era conformarse con ser su amiga y esperar a que él sentiera lo mismo por ella. De todas formas, ella la única chica en toda la isla con la misma edad y que se relacionaba con él. Porque ¿qué posibilidades tenía de que alguna chica apareciecie de repnte en la isla? y como dijo Peter con anterioridad, las chicas de Inglaterra eran todas demasiadas cursis y no había ninguna que supera a Tigrilla en el maneja del arco y la espada.

Tigrilla sonrió y se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos del color de las avellanas, se levantó, recogió las flechas y con mejor ánimo regresó al campamento. Peter volvería tarde o temprano y cuando regresase, estaba dispuesta a confesarle lo que sentía.

Pero tuvo que pasar tres días más para que pudiera volver a verlo. Aquel día la india se encontraba en el campamento ayudando a las mujeres de su tribu a limpiar el pescado cuando WhiteMoon apareció de repente, corriendo hacia ella. Tenía el rostro algo rojo por el esfuerzo de correr a tanta velocidad y le costaba respirar.

_ Tranquilízate, ¿que ha pasado?.

_ Tigrilla... es Peter... él ha vuelto... él regresó esta mañana a la isla.

_ ¿En serio?... Gracias por la información.

En seguida Tigrilla se incorporó, se limpió los restos de pescado y corrió en dirección al árbol hueco que Peter utilizaba como casa. Y fue esas prisas la que traicionaron a la muchacha, pues si ella se hubiera quedado sólo un minuto más, WhiteMoon la hubiera avisado de que esta vez no venía solo. Y que uno de los nuevos habitante de la isla, era una chica de la misma edad que ella.

Tigrilla corrió a través del bosque de Nunca Jamás lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía unas ganas horribles de ver a Peter y sentía que cada paso que daba hacia la casa de él, su corazón ejecutaba otro latido, sintiendo que volvía a la vida. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al divisar a lo lejos las características ramas del árbol hueco y cuando estaba a escasos dos metros, Tigrilla se detuvo.

Una chica de más o menos su edad pero de piel pálida, de pelo largo de color rubio oscuro y ataviada con lo que parecía ser un vestido blanco,se encontraba junto a la puerta de la casa de Peter. Tigrilla la examinó desde detrás de unos arbustos y desde ese momento supo, que no tendría ninguna cosa en común con ella. Finalmente decidió salir de su escondite y mostrarle sus respetos.

_ Hola, me llamo Tigrilla y soy la hija del jefe de los Picanniny. Bienvenida a Nunca Jamás.

La chica de pelo rubio, abrió enormemente sus ojos de color gris y comenzó a examinar con la mirada a Tigrilla, como si no se creyera que hubiera otra chica en la isla.

_ Yo soy Wendy Moira Angela Darling y acabo de llegar a la isla desde Londres junto a mis dos hermanos pequeños John y Michael, un placer.

De repente ambas chicas oyeron un cacareo y enseguida levataron la vista encontrándose con Peter, el cual aterrizó junto a las chicas. Y como si un bálsamo se tratara, la imagen de Peter hizo que el corazón de Tigrilla volviera a ponerse en movimiento.

_ Ya está Wendy, he expulsado a Campanilla durante una semana por haber engañado a los niños perdidos para que intentaran matarte. Aunque si hubiera sido por mi, la habría expulsado por mucho más tiempo. Y ya veo que en mi ausencia has conocido a Tigrilla.

_ Así es, aunque pienso que no deberías de haber castigado a Campanilla. Bien será mejor que comience a limpiar la casa y cocine algo antes de que los niños regresen de sus aventuras.

_ Pero, ¿no tienes curiosidad de conocer la isla? _ Preguntó Tigrilla

_ Una madre no debe dejar las tareas de casa para el último lugar. Además tengo todo el tiempo del mundo de hacer algunas excuriones más adelante.

_ Pero ¿ni siquiera quieres ir a cazar o pescar algo?.

_ ¿Cazar o pescar algo?... ¿qué clase de señorita sería si me comportarse como una salvaje?. No te ofendas pero de donde yo vengo las señoritas nos dedicamos a cosas más importantes como las labores del hogar.

Y dejando a Tigrilla con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, Wendy se introdujo dentro del árbol hueco. Y desde ese momento Tigrilla supo que nunca sería amiga de esa niña cursi que provenía de Inglaterra.

_ Me alegro de que hayas conocido a Wendy. _ Dijo Peter _ ¿Te acuerdas que antes de irme te dije que mi sombra se había perdido en una casa de Inglaterra?, pues fue en su casa. Yo solía ir a su ventana y escuchar los cuentos que ella le contaba a sus hermanos y una de las noches, su perro me descubrió y cuando intenté huir mi sombra se quedó atrapada dentro su habitación.

_ ¿Y por qué decidiste traerla a nunca Jamás?.

_ Fue porque me coció mi sombra mientras me decía que sabía mucho más cuentos que poder contarle a los niños perdidos y cuando me contó que sus padres querían que comenzase a crecer, no dudé ni un momento en proponerle que fuera nuestra nueva madre. Por suerte para nosotros, ella aceptó aunque a campanilla no le ha hecho mucha gracia... pero ya se acostumbrará supongo.

_ ¿Tu crees?.

_ Seguro. Wendy es un encanto de chica y estoy seguro que se llevará bien contigo. Por eso te pido que la trates bien y que me ayude a que se sienta como en casa. No todos los días puedo presumir de madre.

_ Tranquilo que seguro que nos convertimos en las mejores amigas _ respondió Tigrilla con cierto tono irónico.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 11. Espero que os haya gustado, un abrazo y ¿reviews?**


	13. La pequeña venganza de Campanilla

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 12 de mi finc. Espero que os guste :)**

**Cherrylee: 8te respondo por aquí porque sé que te gusta) Hola lml No te preocupes por no haber leído antes mi finc no pasa nada. Bueno con respecto a Wendy tienes razón en que el libro es una niña dulce y gentil, una chica demasiado típica de la época victoriana. Y quizás sea por eso que la "odio" porque en el libro se pasa de cursi y quise poner mi visión de como la veía XD (lo siento por los fans de Wendy) Muchas gracias por leer y un abrazo enorme :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA PEQUEÑA VENGANZA DE CAMPANILLA**

Sietes días había pasado desde que Wendy y sus hermanos habían llegado a la isla. Sietes días desde que, según Tigrilla, la cursi niña de Inglaterra había cambiado por completo a Peter. Ya no era el mismo niño despreocupado que lo único que hacía era buscar una manera de fastidiar al Capitán Garfio. Ahora parecía un auténtico niño civilizado que a pesar de volar y seguir luchando, se preocupada por mantener la casa del árbol limpia y no desobedecer ninguna de las normas impuesta por Wendy.

No era difícil verlo detrás de la muchacha de larga melena rubia y haciendo lo que ésta pedía. Ella hacía el papel de madre a la perfección y Peter seguía las reglas impuesta por ellas como limpiarse lo pies antes de entrar a la casa, lavarse las manos antes de comer, cambiarse de ropa interior etc. Y aunque al principio a la joven Picanniny le hacía gracia, pronto encontró la actitud bastante irritante.

Ese día el sol relucía en el cielo y la joven india decidió ir al bosque que había junto a la laguna de las sirenas para practicar con el arco. Pintó una diana en uno de los árboles y se dedicó a preparar su arco cuando notó una presencia cerca de ella, se giró y se encontró con los enormes ojos de color gris de Wendy, lo cuales no dejaban de observarla.

_ Ah hola Wendy.

_ Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo con ese arco?.

_ Lo estoy preparando para entrenar con él.

_ No me dejas de sorprender con vuestras costumbres. ¿Vosotras las chicas de la tribu aparte de cazar y luchar como salvajes tenéis una vida de ama de casa normal?.

_ Sí. Normalmente las mujeres de mi tribu se dedican a la confección de ropa con pieles de animales, de cocinar y de criar a los niños de la tribu. Es más, nos comprometemos para casarnos entre los doce y catorce años, pero también las hay que se dedican a la caza, como yo. Aunque para tu información la caza suele estar limitada a los hombres, las mujeres Picanniny son más tradicionales.

_ Entonces, ¿por qué no te dedicas a cazar en vez de hacer las tareas típicas de las mujeres del campamento?.

_ Pues porque mi madre estaba al favor de que una mujer podía hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres. Ella cazaba antes de que muriera y fue ella la que me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre la cacería, la pesca y el tiro con arco.

_ Tu madre debió de ser una gran mujer aunque estaba equivocada. Una mujer decente sólo se dedica exclusivamente a las tareas del hogar y a sus hijos, si no éstos les saldrán salvajes.

Tigrilla que en aquel momento estaba tensando una flecha en el arco, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no clavársela a Wendy. Aquella repelente niña la sacaba de quicio con sus normas de como ser una buena madre y lo peor de todo es que a Peter le parecía una buena idea tenerla en la isla.

_ Mi madre era la mejor madre del mundo. Que no tengas los mismos pensamientos que tú, no quiere decir que me haya educado mal.

_ Si tú lo dices… En fin vuelvo a mi tarea de recoger bayas para hacer un bizcocho para la cena. Hasta la vista.

Tigrilla soltó un grito de rabia y comenzó a disparar las flechas imaginándose la cabeza de Wendy en medio de la diana. De momento iba por su quinto tiro acertado en el centro y estaba a punto de lanzar un sexto cuando una figura alada pasó junto a ella despreocupadamente. En seguida la reconoció.

_ ¿Campanilla?.

El hada se detuvo al oír que habían pronunciado su nombre, se volvió y vio que era Tigrilla. A decir verdad nunca le cayó bien del todo la india, pero en comparación con Wendy, aquella muchacha era más agradable de soportar. Con cierta timidez, se sentó en el hombro de ésta y fijó sus ojos azules en los marrones de Tigrilla.

_ Ya veo que aún Peter y tú seguís enfadado por culpa de Wendy _ Adivinó la india mientras lanzaba una sexta flecha y acertando en el centro de la diana _ Sé como te siente, yo tampoco soporto a esa niña repelente con aires de madre.

Campanilla comenzó a revoletear contenta, por fin alguien se daba cuenta de como era realmente Wendy y lo que estaba haciendo en la isla con sus estúpidas normas. Y por fin se sintió feliz de tener una aliada con quien compartir su opinión sobre esa intrusa.

_ Campanilla… habla más despacio ya sabes que no entiendo tan bien vuestro lenguaje como lo hace Peter… ¿Dices que si estoy dispuesta a formar un alianza contigo con el único fin de molestar a Wendy?... Bueno en realidad no sé qué decirte, en realidad estaría mal molestarla de forma innecesaria, aunque pensándolo mejor… Sería lo mejor. ¿Tienes algún plan?.

Campanilla comenzó a narrar su plan mientras Tigrilla escuchaba atentamente. AL contrario que el hada, la india no era vengativa, es más solía odiar las guerras entre los pueblos y estaba en contra de la venganza, pero aquella niña inglesa hacia que su ganas de vengase aumentaran.

_ Así que eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer, ¿cierto?... Bien esta noche nos vengaremos de esa niña cursi y con un poco de suerte querrá volver a su querida Inglaterra con las demás niñas repelentes.

Aquella misma noche, Tigrilla esperó entre unos arbustos junto a la casa del árbol. Por suerte para ella y Campanilla, Wendy no dormía en el árbol hueco, si no es una pequeña casita que le había construido los niños perdidos como muestra de agradecimiento por aceptar ser su nueva madre. No tuvo que hacerlo mucho, pues en cuanto los niños perdidos y Peter se quedaron dormidos, Wendy como una buena madre, los arropó y salió del árbol para dormir en su casita.

A partir de ahí todo sería más fácil. Ella era la encargada de traer una posición que utilizaba los miembros de su tribu como remedio cuando tenía insomnio. No lo haría daño alguno pero si haría que cayese en un profundo sueño.

De repente llegó Campanilla con algunas de sus amigas y Tigrilla hizo un gesto para que guardasen silencio. Como buena cazadora, se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la pequeña casita y pegó un oído para escuchar cualquier indicio de ruido. Pasado cinco minutos sonrió al comprobar que Wendy se había quedado dormida. Hizo una señal a las hadas y con total sigilo se introdujo dentro. Con mucho cuidado sacó el pequeño bote, derramó su contenido en un pequeño trozo de tela y se colocó encima de la nariz. Al principio Wendy se revolvió sorprendida, pero solo tuvo que pasar tres segundos para que la posición hiciera su efecto. Con una gran sonrisa, Tigrilla salió e hizo una señal a Campanilla.

_ Sí estoy segura de que se ha quedado profundamente dormida… Esa poción nunca falla, es más mi madre me la daba de pequeña cuando no podía dormir. Ahora os toca a vosotras, buena suerte.

Campanilla sonrió e hizo una señal a sus amigas para que fueran dentro de la casa con ella. Allí tumbada, dormía Wendy plácidamente sin sospechar nada y entre todas las hadas, espolvorearon polvo dorado sobre ella y cogieron el colchón entre todas. La sacaron de la casa y la llevaron a la zona de la playa donde descansaba el barco pirata. La colocaron suavemente en el agua para después empujarla haciendo que fuera arrastrada por la corriente. Con un poco de suerte los piratas la capturarían.

A la mañana siguiente, Tigrilla se despertó, tomó un desayuno rápido y se dirigió corriendo hacia el árbol hueco. Seguramente el plan que había ideado Campanilla había dado resultado y Wendy estaría en manos de los piratas o en el fondo del océano. Corrió hasta la guarida de Peter feliz ante la idea de recuperar la amistad con Peter, pero todas sus ilusiones se rompieron en cuanto llegó.

Oculta entre unos arbustos pudo ver como sorprendentemente Wendy se había librado de la trampa que le había preparado Campanilla y ahora se encontraba sonriendo mientras estaba siendo alabada por Peter.

_ No sé como ocurrió, pero me desperté en medio del agua, muy cerca del barco pirata. Por suerte para mí, tomé clases de natación el verano pasado y gracias a eso conseguí no ahogarme.

_ Eres admirable _ Dijo Peter _ Eres una chica realmente valiente, cualquier otra chica hubiese llorado pidiendo ayuda, pero en cambio tú, nadaste valientemente hasta la orilla. Aun teniendo el riesgo de ser secuestrada por los piratas. Lo único que no me explico es como llegaste a ese lugar… Seguro que fue Campanilla, esa maldita hada… Desde que tú llegaste se comporta de una manera muy rara.

_ No te preocupes por ella _ Sonrió Wendy restándole importancia _ Seguro que en poco tiempo nos hacemos amigas. En fin, mi deber como madre me llama y tengo que hacer el desayuno y limpiar la casa mientras estáis afuera.

Tigrilla lejos de estar enfadada o desilusionada, estaba feliz porque gracias a Peter, ya sabía como hacer que se fijara en ella. Como dijo antes, Peter admiraba a las chicas que se comportaban valientemente y eso es justo lo que Tigrilla sería.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 12. He de decir que yo sigo la historia según el libro de James Barrie y en una parte del libro el describía como Campanilla junto con otras hadas abandonaron a Wendy en medio del agua, lo que pasa es que nunca desarrolló esa parte y como me gustó mucho la idea, decidí utilizarla **

**Una segunda cosa, quiero pedir disculpas si hay alguna fan de Wendy entre mis lectoras, pero como ya habéis podido adivinar, odio ese personaje. Y por esa la razón por la que quise ponerla de una forma un poco repelente, porque es así como me la imagino ;)**

**Gracias por leer, un abrazo y ¿reviews?.**


End file.
